She Could Be
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Ever since they were young, Gabriella was considered 'one of the guys'. It's their senior year and she hasn't had her first kiss, boyfriend, or hasn't gone to prom yet. What happens when Troy, Chad, and Zeke help her get those? R&R! T
1. Prologue

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Summary: Ever since they were young, Gabriella was considered 'one of the guys'. It's their senior year and she hasn't had her first kiss, boyfriend, or hasn't gone to prom yet. What happens when Troy, Chad, and Zeke help her get those? R&R! TxG

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Nor will I ever. Or at least I don't think I will.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were friends since they were in their diapers. They were inseparable. Being that said, Gabriella hung out with Troy and his friends, Zeke and Chad, because she wasn't very good at making her own. She was too shy to do so. 

**Flashback**

_Five year old Troy dragged Gabriella to the swings to introduce her to his friends. "This is Gabriella. Let's play with her."_

"_But she's a girl!" Chad waved his hand in front of his nose as if saying she stunk._

_Troy shook his head, "But she's a cool one!"_

_Gabriella waved at them and Zeke nodded, "Yeah, she's cool."_

**End Flashback**

Having her circle of friends mostly consisting of boys, she never got around to do most of the 'girly' things in life. Her life was full of sports, video games, eating food, and such things as those.

When most girls were asking for a new doll, Gabriella was asking for a basketball. Others may have asked for a new pair of heels, Gabriella, on the other hand, would have asked for a new pair of cleats. Being on the boy-ish side of life never really seemed to bother her. As long as she had her boys: Troy, Chad, and Zeke, she was fine. Sure, girls would make fun of her or tease her and guys wouldn't treat her like they did with the 'pretty' girls, but she always tried her best not to care.

**Flashback (Middle school)**

_Eighth grade Gabriella ran down the foot ball field hoping to get a touch down._

"_Go G! Go!" Chad cheered her on as she continued running as fast as she could. Once she made it to the end, the cheerleaders screeched in fear. "Ew! It's _man_tez!" The blond said with disgust. The brunette whispered loudly, "I heard she's a lesbian."_

_Gabriella glared and threw the football on the grass and ran to tackle her causing them to scream more. Troy and Zeke grabbed her arms and stopped her. "You don't needa listen to them." Troy said trying to calm her down._

"_Yeah," She nodded slowly, "You're right." Gabriella glared at the girls again, "Besides," She yelled so they could hear, "That's the worst 'insulting' name ever!" She used quotes and the guys laughed._

_Chad patted her back, "Good job! They're just jealous because they can't score a killer touch down!"_

_They all cheered and Gabriella shrugged it off. When in reality it still bothered her a little that they called those things._

**End Flashback**

Gabriella was actually very beautiful. She had a natural glow to her face and her beauty was that of simplicity. Despite her athleticism, she had curves of a woman. (A/N: OMG. THAT WAS DUMB OF ME TO SAY :D.) She was a petite brunette that had immaculate, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a contagious laugh and smile. No one seemed to notice that though. Only the parents of the four friends discussed that topic.

Gabriella never had a boyfriend, her first kiss, a slow dance, nothing. Those would all go back to her not going to a prom or dance of some sort. Of course her boys would invite her, but she knew it wasn't her thing. Or that's what she told herself.

Now starting her senior year of high school, she was still that way. She is still considered one of the boys, not experiencing the first kiss, boyfriend, date, nothing. That was a little disappointing because Chad, Troy, and Zeke experienced those already, well of course in their case, they had girlfriends.

* * *

"You suck Zeke!" Gabriella pushed Zeke and his controller slightly while still paying attention to the screen. Chad was stretched out on the couch lazily with Troy on the opposite couch watching the screen and munching on the chips. 

It was the weekend and the four of them were hanging out in Troy's house. The moms were chatting outside at the table while the dads were talking and barbequing.

**With the Moms**

"Don't you ever wonder if Gabriella wants to do girl things?" Lucille, Troy's mom asked Anna, Gabriella's mom.

Anna nodded and frowned, "I know she wants to. I don't think she's meant to be 'one of the boys'." She mimicked Gabriella and Christina, Zeke's mom agreed.

"There's something about her, you know? It just makes her different."

"Their first dance of the year is coming up and I don't know about you ladies, but I think it's about time little Gabi has her girl time." Tiffany, Chad's mom suggested. All the moms thought it was a great idea and rushed to tell the four children their idea.

* * *

"What?!" Gabriella screamed. 

The guys' eyes were wide open with raised eye brows. All were shocked about the idea of their moms wanting them to help Gabriella do girl things. They wanted them to help her refrain from doing un-lady like things and help her get her first boyfriend, kiss, and go to the dance.

"Mom, are you not pleased with me? Do you not like me the way I am? I know God loves me!" Gabriella said trying to make her mother feel guilty and the mothers gave each other looks.

"Gabriella," Anna looked at the boys, "Boys, we will compromise."

"Go on…" Gabriella motioned her.

Lucille took over, "Well, we know Gabriella is a beautiful woman, but we need that to be known to everyone. So…"

Troy asked, "So?"

"So…" Tiffany continued, "If you guys can help Gabriella get these items cleared off the checklist," She handed them a piece of paper with a list with the mothers' hand writing on it. "You guys have no chores and…" She looked at the moms for help.

Christina said, "And a surprise. So are you guys willing to do so?"

Gabriella frowned, "Why are you trying to change me?"

"We're not trying to change you, honey." Christina told her, "We just figured it would be a good experience to have before you go to college."

Gabriella looked back at the guys and they all shrugged. "Would you guys help me?" She asked them.

"Anything for you, Gabriella." Chad said making Gabriella her smile as he extended his arm. She quickly responded and placed her hand on top of his.

Troy nodded, "Me too," and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm down." Zeke put his on top and they all pulled their arms up. (A/n: you know what teams do like when you cheer. Or after you have a team huddle or time out.)

"Well, let's get started." Troy shrugged and they all walked to Gabriella's house after saying goodbye to their parents.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think. You know, if I should continue and such. :) Thanks! If you wanted to know, this will be a Troyella! 


	2. Just the Beginning

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 2 – Just the Beginning**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:) It is much, much appreciated! Also, thanks for adding this to your alerts and favorites and such. But really though! Thanks for all those reviews!

I hope I get the same or more for this one :)

* * *

After they were informed about the idea, they all walked to Gabriella's house which was only a few houses away. Gabriella was silent during the short walk and it didn't go unnoticed by the guys. 

"Gabriella, what's up?" Troy asked with concern and she bowed her head in embarrassment. All three guys stopped walking and looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if this will work out." Gabriella was still looking down but Zeke put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "Why?"

"This is like trying to make Chad look like a decent girl." Chad whipped his head towards Gabriella. "No offense!" He nodded and they walked some more.

"Besides, they already think I'm some lesbian or something. (A/N: No offense to anyone!) Me trying to be a 'girl' is just another excuse for them to make fun of me."

Gabriella walked up to the door and put the key in. Once the door was open they all walked up to her room. In her room were trophies from her sports teams, posters of famous athletes, her computer, some sports gear on the ground, and her door to the balcony.

Chad walked to her door and closed it, "Gabriella," He turned to her so his back was to the door, "We all know you're a girl and that you don't like them. So whatever happens, just be yourself no matter what. We'll always be dawgs. Alright, sis?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded from her seat on the bed, "Gotcha bro."

"So… the checklist said to make sure you wear different clothes." Zeke said as he examined the list. "I guess we can check your closet and drawers to see if you have stuff those other girls wear." He said shrugging.

Gabriella shrugged as well and continued letting them do all the work while she sat down on her bed. "Hey why don't we give you new nick name? Kinda like a new you." Zeke suggested and she shrugged.

"Sure, like what though?" Gabriella asked and Chad suggested his own idea, "Ella?"

She wrinkled her nose, "No way, too girly."

"Brie?" Troy asked and she nodded with a small shrug. "It's better."

All three boys stared at the clothes in her closet in confusion. "Why did our moms ask _us_ to help? We're dudes." Troy said as he moved the hangers back and forth.

"Gabriella do you have any other clothes besides these?" Chad asked. The clothes in the closest consisted of sweats, shorts, big shirts and sweatshirts. On the shelves were her shoes, hats, and beanies.

"Um… yeah they're in there." She pointed to the dresser and they walked to open the drawers.

Zeke quickly closed the drawer he just opened and they all looked at him with puzzled faces.

Chad walked to his drawer and opened it with Troy following. "Whoa. Brie I didn't know you wore a bra."

Gabriella ran quickly to the drawer and closed it. "Okay, that's enough. I don't need you guys looking at my um… clothes anymore. I don't have any of those clothes they have."

Troy sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't we just try to improvise? Take your hat off so you can fix your hair."

Gabriella took off her hat exposing her frizzy hair popping out of her ponytail. "Jeez Gabriella! You should brush your hair." Chad exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be talking." Zeke and Troy snickered as she went to brush her hair.

Before Troy looked at the checklist he said, "Wow, I've never seen you with nothing on your head in a long time." He looked down at the paper, "Anyways… take off that loose shirt."

"I don't think that would help," Gabriella started and Zeke smiled. "Come on, we're trying to help you."

"But-" Chad interrupted, "Gabriella, it's not like we're gonna do anything. We're like your brothers, we're not gonna make fun of you."

"Yeah, we're family, your dawgs." Zeke agreed. (A/N: Note Troy doesn't:D)

Gabriella nodded and took off her shirt, leaving her in a white ribbed tank top and sweats. "Now what?"

"That was a big change if you ask me." Chad said before walking out to the kitchen with them.

"Am I going to school like this?" She asked them as she tossed a juice pouch to each of them. They each sipped some juice.

"Why don't we get you some clothes at the mall?" Zeke asked them and they agreed.

* * *

"Where do girls shop?" Chad asked and they all shrugged, including Gabriella.

Troy looked at the girls' shopping bags as they walked by them. "Yo, Troy. This isn't the time to check out girls." Zeke joked and Troy shook his head and informed them.

"For your information, I was looking at their bags. Why don't we go where they went?" Troy suggested.

When they walked into the store, Gabriella raised her eye brows in shock at all the clothes. "I don't know what to pick. Why don't you guys pick out what you think is pretty?"

The three boys looked at each other with confusion and mouthed 'pretty?' to each other. After a few minutes of looking at clothes they thought she would look good in, or what other girls wore, they finally found some acceptable ones.

Gabriella walked out with a bag of clothes. She bit her lip as she looked at the clothes one more time.

"That has got to be the longest time I've ever taken in the mall." Gabriella admitted as they walked to the food court to grab some food.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, it was pretty weird looking for girl clothes."

"Hey, Gabi, I think you should wear the blue one." Zeke said once they got to the register. "Whoever picked it out was very talented." Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed him.

They grabbed their food and walked to a table. Gabriella put a fry into her mouth and looked at the other girls. "What else is on that list?"

"Uh… how do you get your eye brows done?" Chad asked. Gabriella's eyes widened when she heard that. "D-Do I have to?"

"I don't want any chores." Zeke said and Chad nodded. "Me neither."

Gabriella and the boys drove home after their long day of getting Gabriella's things. They didn't know what to expect for tomorrow because when Gabriella was done with her eye brows, they were a little red.

Now, everyone is at home and Gabriella was sitting with her mom at the table. "So, your eye brows look good." Anna said inspecting her daughter.

"I guess…" Gabriella said not really caring. "May I be excused? I wanted to play my new video game."

Anna nodded then stopped herself, "N-No. I, um. I want you to stay here so we can chat for a few minutes."

Gabriella sat back down and furrowed her eye brows, "What about?"

"How do you like the idea of getting a little more… feminine?" She shrugged, "It's alright I suppose."

Anna had a mischievous grin on, "You never know… you might catch the eye of a boy you might like."

"Mom." Gabriella warned as she rolled her eyes.

"Is there any boy I should look out for?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. There isn't any boy at all. Am I excused now?" Anna nodded and she kissed her mom before putting her plate into the sink.

* * *

"Mom!" Gabriella called from the bathroom, "This shirt is too tight! I can't breathe in it!"

"Yes you can Gabriella. Now hurry up. They're coming to pick you." Anna said walking to the bathroom, "You look fine. Here, Why don't we put some eye liner and some mascara? Oh! Maybe some lip gloss too!" Anna was so excited she could finally do this to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled softly at her mom.

Anna applied some makeup on Gabriella. She looked in the mirror, "I think that I look weird." The door bell rang, "You look fine, now go."

The three boys gaped at the new Gabriella. Zeke and Chad snapped out of their stare, but Troy didn't.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked them suddenly nervous about going to school.

"No, you just look different I guess," Troy said and Gabriella didn't lose the anxiety, "Oh! It's not a bad different," He explained and they walked off to the car.

* * *

They walked into school and Gabriella was nervous. With all those eyes on her, it wasn't helping. It must have been such a big change that whispers asking who she was were heard.

Actually, Gabriella didn't look all that different. Her brown hair was no longer tangled and frizzy, but smooth and straight. She clothes now hugged her body instead of covering it up. Just like Zeke suggested, she wore the shirt he picked out. She was actually fond of it. It was blue, had a cute saying, and still made her have that same tough, edgy side to her exterior. (A/N: If you wanna see it, it's on the profile.) Her jeans were dark and they went well with her shirt and shoes. While Anna put on Gabriella's makeup, she decided it was best to have her natural beauty enhanced rather than concealed. The simplicity of her silver hoop earrings complimented the new look. Overall, she didn't seem to have a vast change, but just enough as to not overwhelm.

"Why won't they stop looking at me?" Gabriella asked through her fake smile as she went to open her locker. "I think I wanna go change."

"Chill Gab-dawg. Just relax and everything will be alright." Zeke told her, using the nickname they had all made to go with them.

One day, Chad thought it was 'extremely cool' of him to say 'dawg' whenever possible. So, in a mocking manner, the rest said it too. They got used to it and developed their own nicknames: Gab-dawg, Chad-dawg, Z-dawg, and T-dawg. (A/N: Okay, I admit that was retarded. But! It shows closeness among the four.)

"Yeah, everything will be alright. Thanks, Z-dawg." They pounded fists when a guy came up to them. "Well, hello there. I'm-"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and finished for him, "Nick Anderson the guy who can't throw a decent pass."

The guys sniggered as Nick was taken aback. "Montez?" She nodded and they pounded fists, "My bad. Thought you were a chick."

She raised her eye brows at him and he shook his head vigorously, "Not like that… You know what I mean."

Gabriella nodded and gave him a small smile. Even though it was unintentional, that comment hurt her. "Brie. Brie!" Troy called her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked him. "I don't know if this new nickname is working. You don't seem to respond to it."

She shook her as she laughed lightly. Troy closed her locker for her and she smiled at them. "Thanks for helping me. And I like this nickname, so don't stop calling me it." They nodded with smiles but Gabriella couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like once this whole plan was in full swing.

Gabriella worried about it. She knew that comments like those would be made, but she never knew it would hurt. Gabriella couldn't back down from their deal now, they're all in it. Gabriella sighed knowing that was just the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then:) So, that was the second chapter. It's not oh so interesting yet, but it's just beginning! Anyways, review please! Lots of people say it's a purple button… In my opinion, it looks more like a blue-ish grey kind of thing. Oh well. :) 


	3. Best Friends

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 3 – Best Friends**

Wow, I don't know what to say but thank you :) And I have this bruise on my arm and I don't know where I got it… Mysteriously mysterious. :P Anyways!

GOBBLE GOBBLE! Happy Turkey day :)

* * *

Gabriella, Zeke, Chad, and Troy were in homeroom with Ms. Darbus. "So, which guy do you have in mind?" Chad whispered to Gabriella as he played with his basketball. "Just to remind you, but I'm sorry. I'm taken."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stole the basketball and played with it herself. "Sorry Chad, you're not my type. I think I'm more into _attractive_ guys." Troy and Zeke 'ooh-ed' and laughed at Chad.

"Whatever. But Brie, I think you would get along with Taylor." Chad told her and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

Troy read the checklist. "I think you should try it. It's part of the checklist- to 'get a female friend'." Troy said using air quotes.

Zeke took the ball from Gabriella and she replied. "Well, if you say we'll get along."

The bell rang and Ms. Darbus looked the four sternly. "Don't make me tell you again. This is _not_, I repeat _not _a hockey arena!"

They nodded innocently at the teacher and walked out the door before bursting into laughter. "Isn't that like the fifth time she told us?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "Beats me. But anyways you need to go hang out with Taylor."

"I gue-" She got cut off by them pushing her toward Taylor.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella, "Hi Gabriella, you look cute."

"Thanks," Gabriella said, relieved that Taylor wasn't one of those girls who would have made fun of her.

They automatically clicked and continued talking. Gabriella felt that she could trust Taylor so she suggested that she called her Brie. Gabriella also told her about what they were doing. Gabriella was thankful that Taylor didn't judge her for any of the things she did with them.

* * *

"You are not serious. You have to think one guy is cute! I mean at the least." Taylor told her as they were taking notes in class. Gabriella and Taylor were surprised at how many classes they had together.

"Actually Tay, I am serious. I haven't had time to…" Gabriella chose her words carefully as the teacher walked by them, "Evaluate them."

The teacher nodded in approval and Taylor and Gabriella giggled as he walked away.

"What about the guys? Have you ever thought about them that way?" Taylor asked. She didn't have to specify who the guys were because she knew that Gabriella knew who she was talking about.

She shook her head and wrote something down before looking at Taylor. "Like I said, I never really think about anyone in that way. Besides they're my dawgs. Zeke and Chad are like my brothers."

Taylor raised her eye brows, "What about Troy?"

"Oh, he's my best friend. We do the whole secret keeping, pigging out thing. I've known him the longest, and so that's what we've classified each other as." Gabriella explained. "But speaking of best friends, I don't wanna freak you out, but I feel like your one of my best friends already."

Taylor smiled and agreed. "Same here! I'm really glad we got introduced." They carried on into their conversations.

Before they knew it, it was lunch time and the girls were sitting with the boys.

"I'm very happy that you two are getting along." Chad said proudly, "And that is all thanks to me."

Taylor patted his chest, "Of course it is Chad. But, I've never really met any of you. So this is kind of cool."

They smiled at her. "Well, is there anything you wanna know about them?" Chad asked her and they all nodded, saying it was okay.

"Um," She shrugged. "Sure. Well, I know that Brie's single. But what about you two?"

"We're single, too." Troy answered for him and Zeke.

They all ate their lunch and continued talking. Things were going better than Gabriella had thought. No girls had made fun of her and none of the guys irritated her.

Before they all knew it, school was over and they were going home. Chad, Zeke and Taylor rode together since their houses were close. That left Troy and Gabriella together in his car.

"I saw how you reacted when Nick said he thought you were a girl. You okay?" Troy asked backing out of his parking spot.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. I'm better now. But how'd you know?"

Troy looked at her asking her if she really needed to ask. Gabriella looked out the window. "Why do they have to treat me like that though? I mean, I'm just like them right?" She turned her body to Troy.

Troy held her hand and looked her into the eyes, "Hey, they're just jealous. Not everyone can be athletic, smart, and beautiful all at the same time. So just relax okay?"

Gabriella nodded and bit her lip. She slowly took her eyes away from Troy's and looked down at their hands. Troy realized what she was looking at and quickly took his hand away from hers.

They sat in an awkward silence until they arrived at Gabriella's house. "Thanks," She mumbled before walking out. Anna popped her head out the door and motioned for Troy to come down.

Gabriella smiled and motioned for him to come down as well. All the awkwardness went away when she smiled. Troy stepped out of his car and walked with her.

"Hi Mom. School was fine," Gabriella told her mom before she could even ask. "Oh hi!" She hugged Troy's mom and Troy greeted them too.

"What's up?" Troy asked them as he took a seat. Gabriella tossed him a snack and sat next to him.

"There was another reason as to why we wanted Gabriella to well… in a way change." Anna told them.

Lucille continued, "Yes. Well, both of our families have a dinner to go to and it requires formal dressing and dancing. And we thought it would be cute, I mean reasonable." She cleared her throat, "If you guys became dance partners."

"Cute?" Gabriella asked.

Anna waved it off, "Forget about that. What we wanted to say was that you have dance lessons together."

"What!" The two simultaneously screamed. "But I'm a guy!" Troy tried to reason.

"And I'm…" Gabriella tried to think of an excuse, "Mom, I just don't want to." Gabriella whined.

Anna shook her head at them, "You have to. It was already paid for and I bought you a dress."

Lucille nodded, "Same for you Troy."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged looks. "You bought me a dress?"

"No! Goodness Troy, you know what I mean." Lucille told Troy. Once they were done with the news, Gabriella and Troy walked to her room to do homework. During the time they were doing their homework, Troy asked the question everyone seemed to be asking.

"I know that everyone asks you, but who do you want to go to the dance with?" Troy asked her as he worked on a math problem.

Gabriella shrugged. She answered him truthfully, "I honestly don't know. I don't think people would want to go with me anyways."

"Not with that attitude missy!" Troy pointed at her and she giggled. "If you don't find anyone better to go with, I'm here for you."

She nodded, "Thanks, but I'm kinda hoping that someone asks me." She blushed, "Oh gosh, I can't believe I said that."

Troy laughed, "I can't either, but you're a girl. I think that's normal."

"Leave it to you to tell me what's normal for a girl." Gabriella laughed. Troy had a strange feeling in his stomach when she laughed. When she smiled appreciatively at him, he had the strongest urge to tell her she was beautiful. Troy wasn't sure if he was just trying to make her feel better or if he really wanted to.

Troy didn't care. He broke their comfortable silence and told her what he was thinking, "Brie, you're beautiful."

"Thanks?" She laughed at him, "That was a little random, but thanks for making me feel better." She hugged him tightly and he did the same.

Troy nodded his head to himself. That's it, he thought. I'm trying to make her feel better. He smiled down at his best friend.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm making my chapters short, but I can't help it! I think it's because I'm wearing shorts. xD Tee hee. Get it? Shorts – short? Oh whatever. Anyways, review please! I hope I can make this more interesting in the next chapters. Review!! 


	4. BFF

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 4 – BFF**

I really want to thank**ChristieBelle** & **bluecasey95 **for helping me feel better. :) And even though that review showed up twice, I will continue to ignore it. :)

* * *

Gabriella was at her locker gathering her books for her next class. She was startled when she was stopped by Nick again. Gabriella wasn't sure if she enjoyed having these visits from Nick every morning. "Hey Montez, can we walk to class together?"

"Sure," Gabriella said as she shrugged. She was moving her books around in her arms and Nick noticed.

"Here, let me help you." He smiled at her and she handed her books to him in disbelief. "Thanks."

Once they arrived at the door of the classroom, Nick gave her books back to her. "You know, Nick, you're way nicer than I thought you were."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, I guess we just needed to hang out more."

Gabriella nodded with a smile on her face. She walked to the science table and placed her books down. She still had a smile on her face as she sat down. "Hey Brie." Taylor greeted her with a smirk.

"Hey," Gabriella said.

"You know, your hair is really pretty when it's wavy." Taylor complimented Gabriella and she nodded.

"Thanks," She said as they listened to their teacher for their quick directions. She spoke once the teacher finished, "I walked here with Nick."

Taylor smiled, "I saw. So you like him?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head still smiling, "It's just I've never really had a guy treat me like that before. Well besides…" She trailed off into her thoughts and jotted a few notes.

"Besides who?" Taylor waved her hand in front of her face, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella picked up her pen and notebook and walked to observe the beaker with Taylor. "Well, besides Troy and the guys."

Taylor laughed at her and shook her head. She wrote down some observations.

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Taylor said smiling. She gave in to Gabriella's look and spoke, "Well, it's just, you always seem to say 'Troy' and then you mention the other guys."

Gabriella and Taylor walked back to their seats and looked at the board. Once they knew what they were supposed to do, Gabriella replied. "So? Is that wrong?"

"No, that's why I said it's nothing." Gabriella nodded, not seeing Taylor's smile.

* * *

"Hey, I saw you and Nick walking earlier." Chad said pounding fists with Gabriella. She simply laughed at Chad. Zeke raised his eye brows, "Gab-dawg! You said you didn't like anyone."

Gabriella giggled, "I don't. I was just walking with him."

"Mm..hm, that's why you were smiling when you walked into the room," Taylor commented. Gabriella glared at her jokingly and the guys continued to tease her. During the whole time, Troy was just eating his lunch trying to ignore them.

"Troy," Gabriella called, "You're so quiet. What's up?"

Troy shrugged and continued eating. Gabriella looked at them and they shrugged in response. Gabriella smiled at him, "T-Dawg?" She poked his muscular arm and giggled, "Come on, tell me what's up. Tell your best friend." She giggled and continued poking him.

He turned around and smiled at her, "You wanna know what's up?" She nodded at him with an anticipated look. "You sure?" She nodded once more and he asked again. "You really sure?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, Troy! I am _very_ sure!"

"Okay…" He said with a sly grin on as he reached over to her and started tickling her. She was giggling uncontrollably. Gabriella begged him to stop. When he finally stopped, she was still giggling. She took a few seconds to get control and then she asked him.

"So… What was up?"

His smile dropped and he just shrugged. Troy didn't want to tell her that he felt a little jealous when he heard about her walk with Nick. He didn't want to say that he wanted to be the one who would carry her books for her. He didn't want to tell her that he was the only one she should walk with. Troy couldn't. Normally he could tell her what he was feeling, but this time he couldn't. He shouldn't… Should he?

"Troy? Come on, dawg…" She pouted, "I'd tell you if there was something up with me."

Troy shook his head but couldn't help but smile at her pouting. "Don't be embarrassed," Zeke said encouragingly as Chad and Taylor nodded.

"I was jealous." Troy mumbled and they leaned in closer to him, trying to listen. "What did you say?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I was um," He continued to rub his neck, "I was… jealous."

"With what?" Gabriella asked clearly confused.

Chad, on the other hand, surprisingly understood him and patted his back, "Don't be man, Nick's not worth it."

Taylor added, "Besides, it's normal to be jealous of guys who hang out with Brie. You know, not counting these guys. I mean it's a new thing for you."

"It is?" Troy asked with wide eyes and Taylor confidently nodded. Troy let out a breath of relief.

Gabriella still wasn't sure as to why he was jealous. Zeke noticed and laughed. He tried to clarify things for her, "He was jealous of Nick."

"Oh…" Gabriella said nodding, "I see. Wait why?"

Troy honestly stated, "I don't know."

She ended it by nodding and they all continued talking as if that had never happened. Troy still wasn't sure about his feelings. He finally stuck with the decision that Taylor was right and that he just needed to get used to things. If that was the case, then boy did he need to get used to a lot of things.

* * *

"Mom! I need help!" Gabriella called from her room. Troy was down stairs in their living room with his own mother. He was dressed in black dress shoes, slacks, and a classy top. Lucille and Anna thought it was 'cute, I mean, necessary' to wear outfits similar to what they would be wearing at the dinner.

Of course, this was after school. About thirty minutes after school to be exact. Gabriella was struggling to zip the back of her dress by herself. Anna had picked out a simple sky blue dress that ended a little over her knees.

"Here, let me do that for you." Anna said as she pulled the zipper up. Gabriella thanked her mom and put on her strappy heels. "Mom, why am I wearing these weird things now?"

Anna shook her head laughing. She grabbed the brush and brushed Gabriella's hair, "Your father and I always loved doing this to you. But when your father died, it was kind of hard, remember?"

Her dad always loved it when Gabriella would wear little dresses and all those sweet things. He thought it was the perfect thing for her. But that all seemed to change when he died. There wasn't any reason for her to dress like that anymore. She then became the shy girl who stayed with Troy and his friends. Luckily Troy was always there for her. During the years, she slowly became the Gabriella they know today.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I still remember when he gave me this necklace." She spoke softly and fingered the charm on her neck.

"He loved you very much, Gabriella, and still does. You are and always will be our little princess." Gabriella smiled softly at the nickname he had given her.

"And to remind you," Anna told her as she went to put the brush down, "I'm going to put this on you." Anna smiled at her as she put it in her hair.

It was Gabriella's white silk bow with silver designs on it. She smiled at the memory she had when that was given to her. It was her 'princess bow'. She couldn't believe her mother had kept it for so many years. Anna quickly fixed her hair into a half-up half-down do, letting her soft waves roll down.

Anna kissed her forehead and laughed. "Okay, enough of this. I don't think I want tears on this new outfit of yours."

"Yeah, and I think I can hear Troy getting a little crazy." She laughed with her mom as they walked downstairs.

Gabriella down and a barely audible gasp was heard from Troy. He smiled at her and she returned it. Anna and Lucille raised their eye brows at each other and the door bell rang.

"Well, hello there," Anna greeted, "Come in. I'm Anna and this is Lucille."

Lucille shook hands with him, "Oh and these are your students- Gabriella and Troy."

The man nodded as he walked in. He was dressed in all black- a tight, black shirt, black slacks, and well shined dance shoes. "Shall we get started?" He asked with his deep voice.

Gabriella giggled at Troy as he pretended to be scared.

* * *

"No, no, no. I want the man to lead and the woman to follow." He instructed as he examined their every move carefully. Gabriella nodded with a sigh at the end. She finally let go and let Troy lead. Once they got the hang of things, the dance instructor turned music on and walked to the mothers.

"Ah, so I see they are a couple?" He asked quietly as they walked the two react together.

Gabriella smiled brightly at Troy with her hand on his shoulder. Troy returned it with the same smile and his hand in hers and on her waist. Gabriella giggled as he spun her.

"No, they aren't." Lucille told him, "But who do you think will fall first?"

Anna smiled, "I don't know, Luc. But maybe they'll fall in love together."

"You want to know a man's perspective?" They nodded. "Well, by the way he looks into her eyes and how he holds onto her, I think he has already fallen."

Anna raised her eye brows at him, "How are you so sure it's just him? Gabriella seems to be smiling an awful lot."

"Yes, that is true. But she seemed to be smiling the whole time." The instructor shrugged, "But, that might just be me."

Lucille smiled at the two, "You know, I think he's right Ann. Gabriella just seems to be doing the natural flirt."

Anna laughed, "Gabriella, the natural flirt? Wonderful."

**Meanwhile**

"I don't think this guy's so bad." Gabriella spoke in a hushed tone as she smiled at him.

Troy smiled back, "Yeah," He told her matching her voice. "You're a great dancer." Troy looked into her eyes and he cleared his throat, forcing himself stop, "You tackled this like it was a play for the team."

_When I look into your eyes  
I see sunshine  
The clouds are blown away_

Gabriella looked down at her feet and back up at Troy. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you," She laughed quietly, "You stink."

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Can stinky people do this?" He asked her as he spun her around and caught her by the small of her back. She nodded her head and giggled.

Troy shook his head.

"So…" He began, continuing the soft tone. "What's up with Nick?"

_I hope you're here to stay  
'Cause I've got me needing more of you  
Guess I'm falling for you_

"There's nothing up Troy." She said not looking at him, "It's just nice to have guys treat me that way. You know, besides you and the dawgs."

He didn't like that answer. Troy sighed and reasoned with her, "He's not all that great you know."

Gabriella nodded as she stepped out to the side. "I know."

_You walk away  
My eyes caress you  
Then you turn and smile_

"And, I'm just saying," He stepped out to the side this time, "If you're going to like someone, he should be better."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Wait, wait, wait." She stopped in the middle of a step. "Troy, you aren't jealous still are you?" Troy simply shrugged.

_You've caught me thinkin' of love with you  
Guess I'm falling, I may be falling for you_

Once they continued the dance Gabriella spoke. "Don't be jealous of him. If anyone should be jealous, he should be jealous of you."

Troy puffed his chest out in a cocky manner. "That's right; at least I can throw a pass."

Gabriella rolled her eyes once more, "Well that was easy."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her and she shook her head. "Hey, I just noticed that. Is this your princess bow?"

"You remembered." She smiled at him. Gabriella and Troy were smiling at each other the whole entire time. It was no wonder why the adults didn't stop them.

_Since I met you days are brighter  
Life's uneven loads are lighter_

The adults got carried into a conversation about the young couple dancing. It seemed to be enjoyable because they too were smiling. "On second thought, I think Gabriella has fallen for him, too."

"Luc," Anna laughed, "Make up your mind. You are driving me and Carlos crazy." Anna referred to herself and the dance instructor.

Lucille smiled at the two once more, "Oh please," She waved it off, "I can't help it. I bet that their children will be adorable."

"Oh, I bet that too!" Anna agreed. "I also bet that their wedding will be just like those ones on TV."

"I'm sorry ladies, but I think you are a bit too far ahead now." Carlos interrupted which caused them to babble more.

_When I hear you whisper the words I long to hear dear  
Now I look into your eyes  
I'm lost in knowing that you are all I want_

"Thanks for being here for me. I didn't think I'd be able to last one day, but you helped me."

Troy nodded. "Hey what are friends for?"

She shrugged, "But I really am thankful. I'm proud of myself for lasting two days."

_My need for you is growing  
Guess I'm falling, I think I'm falling for you  
Think about falling for me too_

Troy chuckled and she giggled. Carlos suddenly appeared and startled them. "Alright, this is great. Except," He enunciated the word, "for one thing."

The two just stood there, waiting for him to tell them. "Get closer. That dance was about love, so next class, I want to see it." He mumbled to the moms so they were the only ones who heard. "More than we've already seen."

The two mothers laughed and Gabriella and Troy furrowed their eye brows in confusion.

* * *

"The dance is in a few days, and I don't have a date. I'm a little worried I won't get one."

"You'll get a date, don't worry." Taylor assured her as they walked to class together. This was their last class of the day. Troy also had this class with them. They continued talking the whole way to the classroom.

Laughter was stopped from the two when Nick stopped in front of them and smiled at Gabriella. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure go ahead." Gabriella said as she shrugged

Nick nodded and took a breath, "Montez, I was wondering if you wanted to go the dance with me."

Gabriella lifted her eyebrows with shock. Her eyes went wide and Gabriella hesitated to reply. Taylor gave her a stern look and cleared her throat.

"Sure Anderson, uh," She replied still shocked, "That'd be great."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, you too." She nodded at him as he walked away.

Taylor smirked, "And you were worried you wouldn't get a date. I guess that was okay. A little forward but its Nick, he can't help it." She laughed.

Gabriella lightly laughed and nodded. She wasn't sure if she made the right decision about saying yes. She settled with her decision. Gabriella told herself that it was probably just nervous or excited butterflies that she felt.

In the beginning of class, everyone seemed to be bubbly and happy. But after the word got to Troy, he fell into silence. Since Taylor was so excited, she had permission to tell Troy about the news. It had been a few minutes after Taylor told him about Nick and Gabriella and Troy was still quiet. He looked as if he were frustrated or deep in thought. Gabriella noticed and threw a note at him.

Troy rubbed the spot she hit and opened the note. He read it to himself _what's wrong? You look confused or something._

Troy was confused. He was slightly shocked at how she knew. Troy was wondering why he was having these feelings. He had been getting jealous of Nick a lot lately. He also caught himself thinking about Gabriella. Once again he stuck with the conclusion Taylor gave him. That it was normal because he wasn't used to it.

_I'm just thinking about stuff. It's nothing big._ He wrote back to her. Troy passed it to her and he quickly got it back. Suddenly the jealous feeling he had was slowly going away.

_About what?_ He rolled his eyes. How typical of Gabriella to ask. He chuckled,_Nothing. Enough about me, let's talk about you and Nick. You can tell me the real stuff, I'm your "BFF"._

Troy passed it back to her. Gabriella read it and giggled quietly as she read the 'BFF' part. Troy felt a smile play on his lips as he heard her laugh. He didn't know what was coming over him. Troy wasn't sure if he liked or not either. Only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't like the jealousy he suddenly feels for Nick.

_Like I said before, nothing. He just asked me to go to the dance. I don't know if I wanna go with him though. I don't know why. _Troy felt his insides jump for joy. He felt guilty for wanting them not going together, but he couldn't help it. Troy tried to hide the smile as he wrote.

_Maybe it's because he sucks at sports. And from what Tay said, he sucks with the girls too That's why he doesn't hang with the dawgs._ Gabriella took the note and read it. She opened her mouth with wide eyes at Troy. She giggled again. She clicked her pen twice and replied. _Um, sort of mean? Lol. But I don't think that's it. It was like part of me wanted to wait for someone else but then the other part was making me say yes because no one would want to go with me._

Troy took the note and read it carefully. He shook his head at it. _Wrong, anyone would go with you. You're very beautiful and smart. Two great things to be. Don't forget, Princess. And at least you don't face rejection or get that feeling when the one you like is with someone else._

He winked at her as he passed the note. She wrinkled her eyebrows at him in confusion. Her mouth quickly formed into an 'Oh' once she read the note. She smiled at him and pointed to her bow and he nodded, returning the smile.

_Thanks. And the same for you. You're handsome and a boss at sports._ She giggled. Troy tilted his head at her and she rolled her eyes, continuing to write. _So don't lie about being rejected or having that feeling._

Troy took the note from her hands and placed it on his desk. He read it and wrote _Hey, I'm not lying. I might feel that someday. Hopefully not. I bet it's a worse feeling than what you get after my dad makes dinner._

Gabriella laughed loudly as she read that. She quickly put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't help it. Jack wasn't really good at cooking. Gabriella learned that from personal experience.

"I have seen you two fool around too much." The teacher glared at Gabriella and Troy. She snatched the paper off of her desk and read it to herself. "This young couple can continue their love note in detention. I am tired of it, I repeat, tired of it!"

Taylor turned around and gave a questioning look. Gabriella mouthed that her and Troy were writing notes. Taylor smirked at the two and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

They bell rang five long minutes later. Gabriella and Troy walked briskly to the detention room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this. Review and let me know what's up. Hopefully this doesn't disgust you. ;) The song was Guess I'm Falling – Michael Buble. 


	5. You Love Her?

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 5 – You love her?**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Mr. Fisherman," The teacher announced as everyone took a seat. His voice sounded as if it were from Brooklyn descent. Gabriella and Troy were in the back corner. "I don't really want to be here, so I'll make this short for you guys." 

Some people cheered and he put his hand up, telling them to stop. "I understand you don't want to be here either. But, my rule is you guys can do whatever you want as long as it goes with the school policy. You kids got that?" He raised his eye brows as he asked.

They all nodded cheerfully. The room suddenly pulled into loud talking and laughter. He stopped them with his loud voice. "Listen! If you hear a teacher coming in, I want you to be on your best behavior. Hey, if this doesn't work out, I'm not doing it again. I'm a cool teacher, so let's keep it like that." (A/N: My teacher was like this. It was cool and all so I'm going to do it like that.)

"Troy, this is cool that we can talk and all, but I'm still bored."

Gabriella dropped her head on her crossed arms. Troy ripped out a piece of paper. "Let's play a game. That's what they're doing." He said as he pointed to the cheerleaders.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged and he took out his pen. He extended his neck so that he could see their paper. "They're playing mash. Wanna go first?"

Gabriella nodded and he copied their paper. (A/N: For those who don't know mash, it's a game. It kind of tells you your future- husband, job, home, etc. More info just ask! I'll make it like the ones on the internet so you can try it too.) He wrote the lines down and asked Gabriella the first question. "So… what about your buys?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Boys, it's boys." She corrected him and snatched the paper. She laughed at the mistakes and corrected them carefully. Gabriella knew he was just writing what he saw, but he hadn't seen it quite clearly.

"Whatever, Brie. Just name your _boys_." Troy told her as he got ready to write.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy laughed as he showed her the results. They had finished their first game and it said she was marrying Troy. Nick was the one who was crossed out first. 

"So read it to me again, please." Gabriella said as she tilted her head at the paper, trying to read it. This had been her second game and Troy was still the one she was marrying. Even though it was just a game, Troy couldn't help but feel happy.

"You have two kids, the color is purple, the honeymoon's in Hawaii, you are driving a police car…" He stifled a laugh, "You're going to be Ms. Darbus as your job, you're going to marry me and-"

"Okay." Gabriella said quickly to stop him. "Wow, we get married a lot."

He nodded with a laugh. Gabriella took the paper and turned it over. "Your turn! Pick the girls."

After one game for Troy, it was wonderful to see that he too was marrying Gabriella. They only got around to finish one game for him because detention was already over.

"That has got to be_the_ best detention I have ever had." Gabriella said as they walked out to her locker.

Troy shrugged, "I guess." Gabriella handed him her books. Troy held them in his hands, waiting for her to finish.

* * *

"One and two, three… four." Carlos repeated. "Good, good!" He clapped. 

Gabriella and Troy were once again learning the dance. The two were too caught up with dancing they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey," Lucille whispered, "Come in. Be quiet so you can watch them, if you want to that is."

Anna greeted them, "Hi, you must be Taylor."

Taylor nodded with a smile. Chad and Zeke stifled a laugh as they watched them dance. They took a seat next to Anna and Lucille.

"I guess they forgot to tell you they had lessons, huh?" Anna said after seeing their expressions.

They all nodded, watching them closely. "Gabriella should wear that dress to the dance." Taylor suggested, "It's cute."

"Nah, we'll buy her a new one…" Lucille's eyes widened, "Wait, so you mean she got a date?" The three of them nodded.

"Who?" Anna asked in full surprise. "Nick Anderson." Zeke informed her.

"What? You mean that boy who can't throw?" Anna asked, trying to remember.

They laughed, "Yeah."

After hearing them laugh, Troy and Gabriella stopped their dancing and snapped their heads towards their direction. Their eyes widened as they saw their friends with amused faces.

"Nice dress," Chad told Gabriella with a smirk.

Zeke added, "Yeah and nice suit too." Gabriella and Troy sent glares at their way.

Carlos looked at the friends and spoke, "Alright, this lesson is ended. Fine work, I will be here for our next class."

Once he left, Gabriella and Troy changed into their normal clothes. Gabriella put on some baggy shorts and a shirt. Her hair was in a high, messy bun. Troy came out of the bathroom with his basketball attire.

"You still look so pretty even though you're wearing those," Taylor complimented and Gabriella smiled at her.

"Thanks."

Gabriella and Taylor were talking and decided they would go to the mall to look for a dress. Being boys, the guys didn't want to go. They just stayed in the game room waiting for them to come back.

"So, Brie looked pretty good." Zeke said and Troy felt something inside of him that made him want to stop Zeke from talking.

Chad shrugged, "I wouldn't know, the only girl I look at is Taylor."

"You love her?" Zeke asked before tackling him in the video game.

Chad nodded with grin, "I think I do."

"How do you know?" Troy asked while grabbing some chips in the bag.

Chad shrugged, "I don't. It's just this feeling I get."

"Care to explain?" Zeke asked as he grabbed some chips for himself. "Since you are the only taken man here."

Chad paused the game and turned to them, "Are you serious? Because I will if you want me to."

They nodded and Zeke and Chad put their controllers down. "Whenever she's around, I'm always happy. It's like nothing in the world can bring me down."

He grabbed some chips and continued, "And even the little things she does makes me wanna smile. Like… the way she bites her lip when she does something wrong or when she laughs at me."

"Does that mean you love me too, man? I laugh at you all the time." Troy said.

Chad threw a pillow at him and spoke, "You're the ones who wanted to know."

"He's sorry, now continue. I'd like to know this feeling." Zeke said and Troy and Chad exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

Chad composed himself and continued, "Let's see… when she's with some other guy or just mention's a guy, I get this jealous feeling. You know? Well, this is hard to explain, but I hope you catch my drift."

Troy zoned out and sat there in silence. All of the things Chad mentioned Troy was starting to feel for Gabriella. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wondered if he was starting to like Gabriella. Sure, she was the total package- brains, beauty, and don't forget her athleticism. Troy shook his head and sighed.

"You okay there captain?" Chad asked him. Both Zeke and Chad noticed he was quiet.

* * *

"You are so right, Tay. I'm glad we got this dress." Gabriella said as she admired the dress in the bag. They had a successful shopping trip. They had found the perfect dress quickly. 

Taylor laughed. "So, back to the topic…"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know. I mean I don't have any real feelings for him."

"Shame on you!" Taylor gasped, "You're just using Nick!"

Her eyes widened, "No I am not!" Gabriella defended herself.

"I was just kidding." Taylor giggled and Gabriella shook her head with a smile.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor got home and put the shopping bags down. "Okay, I'm not one to fall in love with dress, but… I think I love this dress." Gabriella gushed as she took the dress out. Anna and Lucille gasped, "That is very beautiful Gabriella." 

Her mom added, "You will look wonderful in it."

"I know. I'm kind of excited for the dance now." Gabriella said and the guys laughed.

Chad shook his head, "Oh no… what have we done? Brie's gonna be a girly girl now!"

Zeke and Troy shuddered with laughs and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just think, the dance is in like two days." Taylor told Gabriella from her seat next to Chad.

"I know!" Gabriella grinned, "I hope it's- Hold on." Gabriella told them as her phone continued ringing. She took it out of her pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh hey!" Gabriella said happily as she found out who it was. Gabriella's smile slowly faded as she nodded. "Yeah," She said with a long sigh, "I understand."

Gabriella's eyes showed hurt as she looked around the room sadly. She forced a light laugh, "It wasn't like I wanted to go anyway." Gabriella bit her lip. She lied and nodded, "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun."

With that, Gabriella closed her phone and gave them a small smile.

"Um, I guess we have to return my dress."

Taylor furrowed her eye brows, "Why? It looked great on you."

"I'm not even gonna use it though. Nick said he's um, going with someone else." Gabriella told them and lied once again, "Like I told him, it's not like I wanted to go anyways."

"That's a lie; you told us earlier how excited you were." Chad told her, "I can beat Nick up if you want me to."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "No you don't need to. I'm not sad that I'm not going with him, it's just I actually wanted to go to the dance."

Zeke put his hands up. "Hey, what's stopping you? You can just go with one of us."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah that's a great idea, Zeke. I mean who's better than these guys?"

"I don't want to make you guys look bad." Gabriella started but Troy waved her off.

"You won't."

They sat there in silence as they thought about the idea. Taylor broke the silence, "Who's gonna take her?"

Troy and Zeke looked at each other before answering. "I'll take her. It'll be fun." Zeke offered before Troy.

Troy frowned but at the moment no one noticed. Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Z-Dawg!"

"Everyone has a date now." Chad said then stopped himself. "Wait, what about you man?" Troy was just sitting there motionless. "Are you… you okay?"

Troy just looked at them. "I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back."

With that, Troy walked outside leaving the rest of them confused.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Is Troy gonna finally realize what he's feeling? Is Gabriella going to feel it too? Let's see how things go with Troy in the next chapter! Review please :) 


	6. It Hit Him

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 6 – It Hit Him**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away... This year, to save me from tears, I'll give to someone special _:) Song phrase that was in my head for quite a while.

Thanks for all your great reviews! They are much appreciated :)

* * *

Troy sat on the deck with his feet on the steps. His knees were high up so he rested his arms on them and folded his hands. Troy took a deep breath as he looked around the backyard. 

During his brief moment to himself, Troy was thinking about his feelings. Troy had been thinking of Gabriella a lot lately and he wasn't quite sure why. Of course he had thought about her before, but this time it was different. He then remembered what Chad had mentioned earlier. All the things Chad said about his feelings for Taylor made Troy think of Gabriella. He thought about how he felt the same way. And that's when it hit him.

He's falling for Gabriella.

Just after Troy's realization, Gabriella appeared next to him. She sat beside him with crossed legs. Gabriella turned her body so that she was fully facing Troy. "So…" She began.

Troy didn't know how to respond. Normally he would quickly reply like she was one of the guys. Now that Troy knew he was falling for her, he didn't know how to act.

"Uh… S-Sup?" He asked her awkwardly and Gabriella laughed.

She then became serious and asked him, "Is something wrong? You left us in there kind of weirdly."

Troy nodded, "Sorry about that. I just needed to catch my breath."

"Are you upset about anything?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled at her. They knew each other very well.

Troy half nodded. "Sort of."

"About the dance and our dates and everything?" Gabriella asked Troy nodded slowly.

Gabriella pushed her hair behind her ear and spoke with a gentle voice. "You can tell me what's up."

Troy didn't know what to say. He sat there searching for an excuse, something else, other than the truth, he could tell her.

Gabriella noticed he wasn't sure about saying it, so she reasoned. "Hey, I know I tell you my problems all the time. Even if they're the littlest things. I got you, we got each other. Remember?"

**Flashback**

_Gabriella and Troy were in their jerseys. Troy was in his basketball and Gabriella was in her volleyball. They sat together in silence with a tub of cookie dough ice cream in between them. Troy grabbed a spoon full and repeated his words, "When you're ready, let me know. But for now, this is all mine."_

_Troy said referring to the ice cream. Their deal was that if one had a problem or needed help, they had to speak up. If they didn't, their dessert wouldn't have to be shared. You see, it started when they were younger. It was just a way for their parents to discipline them. Gabriella and Troy grew with that and used it for everything._

"_But-" He shook his head and she sighed._

_Gabriella crossed her arms, "You know why I'm upset." She rolled her eyes as he pretended to not hear her. "Troy…" She whined but Troy only took a scoop of ice cream._

"_Okay, okay." She took a breath, "I was killer at the first match but in the second one I screwed it up and Carmen," Gabriella said her name with disgust, "Wouldn't let it go! She even got coach pissed off at me."_

_Troy smiled and handed the ice cream to her. Once it was in her hands he replied, "How many times do I have to tell you not to let her get to you? She ruins your game like that. And she knows it, and you do too. Show her who's the dawg when you're on the court next time. Alright, Gab-dawg?"_

_She gave in to his reason and smiled. "I don't get why I give in to you so easily."_

"_You're welcome," Troy said with a smirk._

_She rolled her eyes and licked the spoon. He told her before turning on the TV. "I got you, we got each other."_

_Those were always their last lines. No matter who was feeling down or upset, they always had to end it like that._

**End Flashback.**

He didn't want to tell her that he was falling for her. He didn't want to ask her if she was feeling anything, too. Troy knew that if she didn't feel anything, he would just be embarrassed and they might not be as close as they were before.

Luckily Troy stuck with his instincts and didn't tell. Truth was Gabriella didn't feel anything but what she had felt for him before. To Gabriella, there was no difference except for her appearance.

"I guess I didn't like it when Nick canceled on you." Troy said, partially telling the truth.

Gabriella smiled and gave him a candy, "Here, this was the closest I got to a dessert."

Troy mumbled a thanks and she continued, "Well, don't care about that. I know I don't." Gabriella smiled at him, "Okay T-Dawg? I got you, we got each other."

He nodded and they walked back into the house together. "Where's Tay?" Gabriella asked and Chad explained.

"She had to leave. She said bye though."

* * *

The next day, Anna and Gabriella were having dinner at Troy's. 

As Jack passed the plate to Gabriella he told her with a smirk, "So I heard you're going to the dance with the best passer in the world."

Gabriella lightly laughed, "No, I'm not. He bailed. He said he didn't wanna go with me anymore."

"What? Why?" Lucille gasped.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. We came up with an idea for me to go with one of the guys." Gabriella told them.

"Who are you going with?" Jack asked.

"Zeke," She said and nodded at them.

Troy wasn't pleased with this conversation. He expressed that by eating his food quickly. He didn't look any of them in the eye. He put all his concentration on his food as he cut it and ate it.

* * *

"Tay! Hurry up, I need help!" (A/N: Lol notice how it usually starts with her yelling for help?) 

Taylor laughed and put her finishing touches on her make up. "Wow, you look good." Gabriella complimented and Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, now let's do you."

Tonight was the night of Gabriella's first dance. She quickly got over the fact that Nick canceled on her. She was extremely nervous and excited for this night.

Gabriella sat down and gathered her curls to her back. As she scooted the chair forward, her cream strapless dress flowed back and forth with the air. Her silver strap-y heels complimented the silver in her 'princess bow'.

Once Taylor finished, Gabriella nervously played with the silver bangles on her wrist. "Okay, smile for me."

Gabriella smiled and Taylor whispered, "Perfect. We're done! Here."

"Does my breath stink?" Gabriella asked as she put the gum in her mouth and Taylor laughed. "No, it's just you look nervous. So I thought that you might wanna chew to relax."

Anna came upstairs and fussed over the two. She couldn't believe that Gabriella was actually going to the dance. After a few pictures, Chad and Zeke came to pick them up. Troy was meeting them there at the school for his date was somewhere else. In case you were wondering, Troy still wasn't quite sure about his feelings for Gabriella but he knew they were there.

"Brie, you look great." Gabriella blushed, not used to the compliments and thanked him. "You too."

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor were talking as well. Once they were done, they walked to the car and headed on their way.

Zeke sensed the nervousness in her so he grabbed her hand. She was shocked by his actions but didn't question it. She had a weird feeling as they held hands. She didn't know if it was because they touched or if she was nervous. Either way Gabriella felt different.

By the time they entered, the lights were off and the music was on. Chad waved and motioned for them to follow him. He found Troy sitting by himself. "Hey man. Where's Melanie?"

"She went to the bathroom." He stated, not really caring.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful." Troy told her sincerely and she smiled. "Thank you. And if I shall say so myself, you don't look half bad."

Not many people were there at the time so they didn't dance yet. They stayed at the table talking for a few moments until people started showing up. When Nick walked through with the head cheer leader, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Look who's here."

Troy stood up and excused himself. He walked to the Nick and pulled him aside. "Why'd you tell Gabriella you didn't want to go with her?"

Nick laughed, "Come on, Troy. You know how it is."

Troy just looked at him with a serious face. The others stayed back watching Troy and Nick talk.

"Would you rather go with Montez?" He asked with an unsatisfied tone. His voice changed to a more suggestive tone as he nodded, "Or Cindy?"

Troy gave him a stare that showed he wasn't amused with his reasoning.

Nick just laughed, "Don't tell me you'd pick a dude over a hot chick."

"She's not-"

Gabriella smiled politely at Nick and tapped Troy's shoulder. "Melanie's back."

Troy nodded and walked with Gabriella back. "Troy, I told you I didn't care. Just leave it alone okay?"

He sighed and got ready to sit down. Before he reached the seat, Melanie pulled his hand and led him to the dance floor.

They all went to the dance floor and danced near each other. During which Troy was watching Gabriella. He took his attention off of her and decided to have a fun night with Melanie. After a few songs, a slow song came on. Melanie and Troy weren't able to dance because one of Melanie's friends was crying. She said it was her job to go make her feel better. Troy, being the understanding guy he is, let her go and sat by himself at the table.

A few moments later, Taylor appeared next to him. "Where's Mel?"

"Bathroom." He said, "Chad?"

"Deejay. They needed help with something."

They nodded and sat in silence. Both were watching Gabriella and Zeke dance together. The two of them were in holding a conversation while enjoying the music.

* * *

"Yeah, I know! I can't believe I missed out." Gabriella told him. 

Zeke replied, "It's alright now though. At least you're here."

"So… if you could be here with anyone else, besides me, who would you pick?" Zeke asked and she smiled softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Troy and Taylor were drinking and munching on some food. "At least Zeke and Brie got to dance." 

Troy nodded and turned his attention to somewhere else.

Taylor gasped and whisper-yelled to Troy, "Look at them!"

Troy's heart began to pound quickly as he hoped he wasn't seeing what he saw. His mouth was slightly open as he watched the two.

Gabriella and Zeke had smiles on their faces. Both were both leaning in slowly.

* * *

A/N: BUM! BUM!! BUM!!! Gasp. What's going to happen? Is Troy gonna like it? Is Gabriella going to like it?! And what about Zeke? 

Review please! Let me know what's up! Oh & sorry this might have seemed rushed in a way… :(


	7. Could She Be?

**She Could Be**

**Chapter 7 – Could She Be?**

Sorry I took so long!! Semester exams just ended, so it's all good! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **luvesdolphins**. Merry early Christmas to all!!

* * *

"Are they?..." Troy started but Taylor shrugged.

**With Gabriella and Zeke**

Gabriella and Zeke were leaning in. But Gabriella stopped so she could tell him the answer. "Maybe Troy."

Zeke didn't hear her, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned in more, "Troy!"

Zeke smirked and nodded, "Predictable."

"Predictable?" Gabriella repeated with raised eye brows.

Zeke shrugged, "Never mind then."

**Meanwhile with Troy and Taylor**

"They didn't!" Troy exclaimed out of relief and Taylor looked at him with a 'what-did-you-just-say' look.

Troy blushed, "I uh, I… Oh Mel! Hey!"

Taylor looked at him suspiciously as he walked to Melanie. "I prefer Melanie. Please commit that to your memory." Troy just nodded, still embarrassed at his sudden out burst. He hoped Taylor didn't suspect anything.

* * *

After the dance, they all headed to Troy's for their sleep over. Being Chad's girlfriend, Taylor was invited as well. They were all in pajamas, munching on snacks and watching TV. Taylor grabbed the empty bowl and walked to the kitchen, leaving them in the living room.

"Troy, where is it?" She called. Troy stood up and walked to her, pulling down his white shirt. "Where's what?"

"Never mind, I found it." Taylor peeked to see if the others were listening or coming. They weren't so she took that as a go. "Do you like Gabriella?"

Troy's eyes widened, "No. She's my dawg, that's it."

Taylor smiled, "Its okay if you don't wanna tell me." She turned around and opened the bag of chips. The guilt was slowly seeping through him. He gave in, "Okay, okay. You can't say anything, alright?"

Taylor smirked as she poured the chips into the bowl, "For how long?"

"I don't know," He shrugged and grabbed a bowl for himself, "Since they decided she was going with Zeke?"

Taylor gasped, "Oh my gosh, Troy! You should've said something!"

Troy just shook his head, "No, it's cool. I think I'm just attracted to her new look. It's probably just one of those little crush things. You know those kinds you girls get on famous people." He continued to shrug.

Taylor rolled her eyes and put the bag back in the pantry. Troy did the same and she turned to him. "Are you going to tell her?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, why risk it? She obviously wanted to go with Zeke."

"Yeah but Zeke-"

Their conversation stopped quickly when Zeke entered the kitchen, "You guys don't need to stop talking." He said as he glided across the room with his socks. Troy nodded walked out of the kitchen to Gabriella and Chad.

Taylor followed after smiling at Zeke.

"Here," She said handing the bowl to Chad. He smiled, "Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek. Troy just watched them and wondered if he should tell Gabriella about the changes he was feeling. Gabriella laughed and Troy snapped his head to her, "What?"

"Oh, something funny happened." She said not really looking at him. She turned and faced him, noticing his stare. "Are you okay?"

Troy nodded a yes. Gabriella scooted closer to him and Taylor couldn't help but smile. She watched them as they talked.

"What's up?" She took the bowl from him and grinned, letting him know what she was doing.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Well…" Troy tried to think of something that was believable. "Uh, Melanie got mad at me for calling her Mel."

Gabriella raised her eye brows, "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? That's a big deal if you ask me." Troy said grabbing the bowl.

Gabriella laughed, "Well I didn't ask you, did I?"

"Ha-ha. You slay me with your jokes." He said with sarcasm and Gabriella grabbed the bowl from him, "You don't deserve this."

Troy shook his head, "But _you_ do?"

"I deserve everything." She said simply and ate the food.

Troy had a sly grin on. "Everything?" She nodded not seeing his face.

"Even this?" He got her with the secret weapon. He tickled her and she was laughing uncontrollably. "Troy!" She laughed, "Stop! I don't!"

Troy shook his head, "Oh but you're wrong! You do!"

When he stopped Taylor smirked at him and he blushed. "What?" Gabriella asked him. "You are so weird lately." She told him and flipped her hood up.

Troy was not phased by her comment. He just decided to ask her a question. "Do you like anyone? You know, like that?"

Gabriella took a moment to reply, "No." She said it simply and he knew she wasn't lying. Troy nodded and they carried on in conversation.

Before she could ask Troy the same question, Zeke interrupted. "Popcorn's ready. Why don't we watch that movie now?"

They all agreed and Zeke put the movie in. He pressed play and everyone got settled. Gabriella yawned, "Can you hand me a blanket, please?"

Troy searched around for a blanket. Taylor and Chad were sharing one already. Zeke was sitting on one which only left one last blanket. "Are you tired?" He said as he handed her the last one.

She shook her head, "No, just cold." She thanked him and looked around, "Hey is this the last one?"

He nodded and she wrinkled her eye brows. "Wanna share then?"

Taylor over heard them and she nodded at Troy. She mouthed, "Do it!" She gave him a look and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure."

Gabriella grinned, "Good! Because last time I remember, you are the greatest pillow ever."

Taylor smiled at the two and quietly clapped. Troy pretended to bow with his head as he smirked.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was deep into the movie. Everyone but Troy and Gabriella that is. Both of them had fallen asleep.

Zeke turned around from his position and noticed the two. He raised his eye brows at them. Yes, this was the first time any of them had taken their eyes off of the screen. He tapped Chad and Taylor and made them look. Taylor grinned and Chad shrugged.

"Do you think there's something going on?" Zeke asked them.

Taylor showed no sign of knowing. Troy trusted her and she didn't want to lose that. Chad shrugged, "I don't think so, just dawgs being dawgs."

Zeke looked disbelieving but soon forgot about it. Truth was he didn't care if they liked each other or not, he just didn't want them to hide it.

* * *

Troy woke up and found Gabriella nestled on his side. He smiled to himself and looked around the room. Taylor, Chad, and Zeke weren't there. As if on cue, the three of them appeared at the front door.

"Hey, looks like someone's awake." Zeke said as he took a seat on the other couch. "There's a party, Nick's inviting."

Troy looked down at the sleeping Gabriella. He felt a smile creep onto his face again. He brought the pillow to his face to cover it. "When is it?" Troy asked with a muffled voice.

Taylor put her bag of clothes and replied, "In two days. He wanted to make it up to Gabriella."

"Oh," Troy said no interest and took the pillow off of his face. Gabriella stirred at the noise they were making. She furrowed her eye brows and nuzzled into Troy more. Troy took that as the right time to wrap his arms more around her. His eye lids began to slowly fall back down as he drifted back into a short slumber.

Chad and Zeke exchanged looks. "You sure?" Chad asked, reminding Taylor of their conversation last night. Chad and Zeke were convinced that one liked the other. Once again, they didn't care but they didn't want secrets.

Taylor didn't want to lie to Chad and Zeke but she didn't want to betray Troy either so she didn't respond. She just zipped open her bag, acting as if he hadn't mentioned anything.

As if the zipper were her alarm clock, Gabriella woke up. She and Troy sat up and pushed the blanket off.

She stretched her arms out. "I heard this party's gonna be great." She turned to them, "Oh hey, good morning!" Taylor said.

Gabriella tiredly waved at them.

"Party?" Gabriella asked with a yawn.

Chad answered, "Nick's party … I'm hungry."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged confused looks. They simultaneously shrugged and stood up. Gabriella pulled up her sweat pants and walked into the kitchen. She stood on the chair and peeked through the cabinet, "There's nothing and I'm hungry, too."

Troy looked at her and shrugged, "Wanna eat out?"

Gabriella nodded her head vigorously. Troy helped her down by holding her hand. Zeke spoke behind them, "I bet if people didn't know. They'd think you're a couple."

"Just because I held her hand?" Troy asked her and Zeke shook his head, "No, because of earlier too. When you guys were sleeping."

Gabriella and Troy shrugged, "I don't think so."

"You know what? I second that bet. I need some cash." Chad said as he pounded fists with Zeke.

Gabriella pretended to be offended when Taylor agreed. "If you don't get one compliment or whatever saying you're a couple, we'll each give you ten bucks."

"No way, too easy. Let's make it five compliment things and you got a deal." Troy said and they shook hands.

Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear, "Easy money." Gabriella giggled and nodded.

They got into the car and Troy backed them out of the driveway. Gabriella pressed the button and music filled the car. The AC blew and Gabriella's hair flowed back. "Where're we going?"

Troy shrugged, "Let's go some place where they have to serve us."

"Um lazy much?" She laughed, "You guys up for it?"

They agreed and drove around for a while until they decided on a place to eat. Once they got there the five of them were quickly seated at their table.

While waiting for their waiter, they all talked. They were sitting in a booth near the window.

Gabriella and Troy stopped laughing about Chad's joke when their waiter finally arrived. "Well you must be my table." She told them flipping over her notepad. "They told me to look for the cute couples," She smiled at them.

Zeke, Chad, and Taylor grinned. "Wait," Zeke smirked at Gabriella and Troy, "Who are the cute couples?" He asked her. "Oh, it's not a trick question!" He said after seeing her expression, she smiled at him. Zeke smiled back, noticing the twinkle in her eyes.

She snapped back to reality and answered him, "Oh, well it's definitely these two." She said pointing to Gabriella and Troy. "And… you and him?" She asked, referring to Taylor and Chad.

She looked at Zeke, "Do you have one too?" He shook his head, "You?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Okay! Well, I'm Sharpay, and I'll be your server for today. Can I get you started with some drinks?"

They nodded and ordered their drinks. "Okay, did you want a few minutes or are you ready?"

"We're ready." Troy answered and let Gabriella order first. Once they finished ordering, Sharpay quickly walked away.

"Five bucks!" Gabriella shook her head at Chad, "No way! We have four more chances."

Chad groaned, "Come on guys, just give up already! You know you'll get about a hundred of them."

When they finished eating, they went to the mall. When they got in they were stopped by a stand. The sales people smiled.

"Hi, would you mind taking a survey?" The woman asked. She had smile that made them say yes and they took the survey.

"Okay," She said handing them each a piece of paper, "This is a survey for couples. We're planning on having a sale for the studio pictures. It would help to see if couples would actually want to take pictures."

Chad's bored expression changed into amusement. "Couples, eh?" She nodded.

"You thought… we were all couples or whatever?" He said motioning to them.

She nodded. Her eyes went wide, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just assumed…"

"Hey, it's alright." Taylor said and they did the survey. After the woman walked away to her table, Taylor held up her fingers and mouthed, "Two".

When they finished, they walked around. Gabriella tried to reason, "That didn't count! That's a survey, they're giving it to everyone!"

"Uh uh! She said she_assumed_ we were all couples so she gave it to us." Zeke said pointing his finger at her.

They ended their shopping trip and walked out. Plus the two they had gotten earlier, they received four compliments so far. One was from a worker who was helping Gabriella out in the store. She had to pick out an outfit for the party and she asked for Troy's opinion. He replied, 'You look beautiful in anything you pick'. The worker heard and gushed about their cuteness.

The second was when Troy was getting help. Troy wasn't sure about picking out a shirt so he asked the others what they thought. The guys didn't know so they asked the girls. Taylor smirked knowing that this would help them get money. She suggested that Gabriella try out her new 'girl instincts' and help Troy find something. The guy working there noticed and laughed at Troy. 'My girlfriend does that to me all the time. It's pretty cool how you don't complain.'

They were now walking to the car and Gabriella stopped Troy with her hand. "I thought you said this was easy money."

Troy shrugged and got into the car. Troy couldn't help but wonder if this was a sign. If this was supposed to tell him that he really does like Gabriella. That it isn't just her new look. Maybe he should just stop trying to deny it and go for it. Troy was so confused. He sighed and backed out of the parking spot.

"Well, are we going anywhere else? Just my place, right?" Gabriella asked them and they all thought for a few moments.

Before any of them could fully reply, Gabriella's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Gabriella Elisabeth," The voice addressed her with a sophisticated tone.

Gabriella groaned to herself silently and hushed the others before speaking back. She straitened her posture and spoke as politely and proper as she could at the moment, "Hello, Uncle Robert."

Taylor gave Chad a questioning look but all he did was motion her to be quiet for a moment. He knew Uncle Robert and his wife. Every time they were over, Gabriella had to wear her best dresses.

"At the moment, we, your Aunt Sophia, Cousin Victoria Jane, and I, are at your house. We suppose that you are coming here now, correct?"

Gabriella nodded though he could not see, "Yes, right away. I'm actually with a few of my friends right now so-"

"Very well then. Bring them with you. If I shall, I suppose once more that your dance partner is with you?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, he is." She switched hands so that the phone was resting in her right hand. "Would-"

"Make sure he brings his finest clothing. We shall compare you two and your progress to Victoria Jane and her partner. She will be coming soon, so I suggest you hurry."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We will be coming as quick as possible." With that their conversation ended and Gabriella sighed. She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her forehead.

"Uncle Robert?" She nodded. "He wants us to dance, doesn't he?" She nodded and Troy chuckled.

"No!" Chad exclaimed dramatically as Gabriella gave them sympathetic looks.

"I don't know about you, Troy Daniel, but I, Zeke Matthew, am not very fond of this." Zeke mocked.

They laughed. "Does he do that to everyone?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, he calls me Chad Jacob. I bet they'll call you by your first and middle name too."

Taylor dreaded her name, "Taylor Margaret?! No thank you. Brie I don't know if I want to go." She joked.

"I'm sorry guys. He's hosting this dinner that I _have_ to go to tomorrow. If I didn't have to, they wouldn't be visiting." She added, "At least V.J.'s coming though." She said referring to her cousin, Victoria Jane. Secretly her friends and other family call her that. Even Gabriella's friends and mom call her that. (A/N: Hehe! That was fun making up all those names ;D)

* * *

"That was amazing!" Gabriella's aunt admired. "Wonderful! You both will do fine at the dinner."

"Thank you Aunt Sophia," Troy and Gabriella said in chorus.

Once they finished, the family started to get ready to leave. Sophia and Robert walked out with Anna to their car.

Before Victoria left, she talked with them for a few seconds. "Gabi, are you and Troy going out now?"

She shook her head no. "Why?"

Victoria started, "Because, you know my dad's rule. At the special dinners…"

"Other than family, you are only to dance with your 'relationship partner'. In the eyes of your dad, I guess I'm sinning," Gabriella finished.

"But you're wrong! He and mom were talking about how good you two looked!" Victoria said with a smile, "I agree."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her. From behind, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were heard snickering. Troy was slightly blushing.

"Shut up V.J. and go home." Gabriella laughed and hugged her cousin. They said their goodbyes and left.

"You owe us each ten bucks!" Zeke said as he pounded fists with Chad again.

Troy was sure that this was a sign. If the family thought it, strangers thought it, maybe he should see if it would work out. Maybe it's more than just attraction. Troy thought about it as he handed them the money.

Could she be the one?...

* * *

A/N: Sorry once again for the lateness. I'm gonna start break soon, so I'll be able to update much quicker I hope!

Also, I think this story is gonna be a pretty short one. Maybe 10-12 chapters at the most, I presume. But I don't know yet. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this! The sequel for**Something Called Home** should be coming on by at least tomorrow! Thank you! Review please!


	8. She Could Be

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter 8 – She Could be**

Lol! How redundant of me! Oh wells.

"She is!" –**MusicalTalent**. This one's for you:)

Hope you all enjoy! And if you read this when I upload it, Merry Christmas!!

* * *

_Could she be the one?..._

She could be!

The next day, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Chad were hanging out. They were in the back yard tossing the football back and forth. Thinking Gabriella didn't have to go anywhere but the dinner that day, she stayed in her baggy clothes.

They were in Gabriella's large backyard. Enough room to play a regular game for the four of them.

"I wanna play a game." Gabriella said pouting.

Troy had to look away. He tossed the ball to Chad who shrugged, "Sure."

He passed the ball to Zeke who nodded. "Alright, same teams?"

"No way!" Gabriella said interrupting them. "We always play with the same teams and it's always the same." What she said was true. It was always Gabriella and Zeke against Chad and Troy. They thought that was reasonable because Zeke could make up for Gabriella's height, being the tallest.

"Are you saying I suck?" Zeke asked her about her comment.

Gabriella laughed, "No, but I'm not saying you don't either."

Chad and Troy joined Gabriella's laugh and Zeke rolled his eyes. "Whatever dawg. What are the teams then?"

Troy shrugged as they looked at him. Chad shrugged. "I'll be with you Zeke. It'll balance out. My skills and… you."

Gabriella laughed. Troy heard her and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Alright," Troy said stopped laughing, "Quit clowning on Zeke and let's play."

"Same rules!" Gabriella said and she took the ball from Zeke. They had made a special set of rules when they were younger. It applied to only them because of their number. (A/N: Just go along with it k? Hehe!)

"Hike!" She yelled and Troy ran. He zigzagged through and she threw it to him right before Zeke would tackle her.

"Yeah!" She cheered as they made a touch down. She ran to Troy and gave him a high five. "Yeah, that's my dawg!"

Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes. "Get ready," Troy told them and Chad and Zeke went to their side.

Gabriella kicked the ball and Chad had to back up to catch it. "Run dawg!" Zeke told Chad as he tried to block for him. Gabriella nodded and Troy and he nodded back. He faked a jab at Zeke and ran to tackle Chad. His and Gabriella's plan succeeded and they tackled him.

Chad groaned. He laughed as he rolled over. Gabriella and Troy shared another high five once more.

They continued their game until it was a few hours before they had to leave for the dinner. Their game ended with Gabriella and Troy winning.

_She comes inside  
Been playing football with the guys  
She's all high fives  
And dirty footprints on the floor_

They were being served home made sandwiches from Anna. She laughed at how dirty they were. "I'm going to Christina's to meet up with the other parents. Meet me there before the dinner starts." Anna told them as she left to go to Christina, Zeke's mom.

"So, you have that dinner later?" Zeke asked with his mouth half full.

Gabriella nodded with Troy. "It's like a party weekend for us." She said giggling.

"But I wouldn't count V.J.'s dinner a party. Nick's sure, but not that thing." Chad said after wiping his mouth.

"What are Nick's parties like?" Gabriella asked not knowing because she had never gone.

Troy swallowed his drink. "Well, it's uh. You know, loud music, drinking, and uh…"

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows. She raised her brows, "Uh…what?"

"You know, uh." He looked at the guys asking for help but they just shrugged. "Uh, sex stuff."

Chad and Zeke spit their drinks out. They continued laughing at Troy's awkwardness and Gabriella's wide eyes.

"Sex stuff?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… I don't know…" For some reason, Troy felt awkward discussing this with Gabriella. Chad and Zeke were just watching him with amusement.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked innocently. She was now nervous about going. "Just forget about it, I-I don't think I should go anymore."

"Nonsense, Brie!" Troy said instantly. "Just forget what I said, I don't know what I was thinking."

Gabriella gave him small nods and looked away. There was an awkward silence in the room. Chad and Zeke had to stifle laughs. Once Chad calmed down he spoke, breaking the silence. "Taylor can probably tell you about it. I'll tell her to call you after our date." He told them as he grinned proudly.

"Alright, see you Chad-Dawg," She waved at him with a smile and Troy and Zeke nodded.

Zeke checked the time, "I guess I'll be leaving, too. You guys can go get ready for the dinner and I'll go see that waitress." He pounded fists with Troy before waving goodbye.

"So…" He began.

She giggled, "So…"

He smiled. "Anyways… Why don't we get ready? My clothes are right there."

"Sure, I'll be down when I'm finished." She said before running up stairs. He smiled at her. Just as her body was out of sight, Troy went to change. He finished early so he decided to 'style' his hair a little bit. Gabriella wasn't finished yet so he waited patiently on the couch.

Just as he was about to turn the TV on, Gabriella called for him. "Troy!"

He replied, "Hold on!" He walked up stairs and awkwardly smiled, "H-hey…"

_Next thing I know,  
She's hanging out  
She's got her dress and high heels on  
And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more_

"Troy?" She smiled, "Can you help me please? I can't zip it."

He nodded and walked behind her. He gulped as he reached down for her zipper. Troy accidentally brushed his hand on her bare back and he quickly mumbled a sorry.

"It's okay, just zip it." She said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Sorry," He blushed and zipped it up.

He smiled at her. His mind quickly drifted to thoughts that he was sure of now. He knew that there was something he felt for Gabriella. No denying it now.

_And I love  
(I love the way)  
A simple smile reveals it all  
She calls my name..._

"Troy," She said. "Troy!" She called.

He snapped out of it, "Yeah? What's up?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was just asking if you put my necklace on for me."

Troy nodded and put it around her neck. His warm breath on her neck made Gabriella get a tingly feeling inside. That feeling was new to her but she simply brushed it off. Unlike Troy, Gabriella was just starting to get these feelings. Hers aren't as strong as Troy's... yet.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

"Let's go?" He asked her and she nodded. "Let's go."

He held her hand as they walked downstairs. If it was someone else, Gabriella would feel uncomfortable and would let go. With Troy, she felt different now. It was like she didn't want him to let go.

She smiled and him and they walked to his car. He let go of her hand. He opened the door for and she curtsied laughing. "Why thank you."

"Anything for you, Princess." He bowed with a smile. Troy smile grew as he realized that they had held hands and she didn't let go. His face then went into a light shade of pink. He remembered that he was the one who went to hold it.

Since Christina's was only a few houses away, they arrived in no time. Troy tried not to look at her so he wouldn't have the urge to hold her.

"Gabriella, Troy, come in." Christina said. "You two look great."

They thanked her and walked to their moms. "Mom, ready?" She asked her and Anna nodded. Lucille and Jack stood up with Anna and they walked to the car. They all waved goodbye to the other parents and headed out for the door.

In the car Gabriella and Troy were warned by Anna. She told them that the family members who were attending this dinner were going to be 'a little annoying' she said.

* * *

"Gabriella Elisabeth, my have you grown," Her distant uncle told her. 

She smiled politely. After a little chat he walked away and Gabriella went to sit back down at the table.

"Lucille! Jack! Anna!" A lady called with excitement. That conversation let the three adults busy. Gabriella and Troy sat there bored looking around. They were forced to sit with the other cousins and their boyfriends and girlfriends.

* * *

"Gabriella, you're wearing a dress?" Her snobby cousin asked with amusement. 

She nodded, not letting any unnecessary words come out.

Before she could as where her boy clothes were, she was interrupted by V.J. "Gabi!"

Gabriella smiled and hugged her. Troy did the same. Gabriella whispered a thanks and they continued talking with the other cousins.

"So," Her other cousin started, "Do you finally have a boyfriend? Or are you breaking the rule?"

Troy and Gabriella stayed quiet. They didn't know how to respond. Victoria didn't want to interfere so she stayed quiet as well.

"I honestly don't see why you have to put this act on. It is clear that he isn't your boyfriend, obviously you won't do well in our dance portion." He laughed mockingly.

Gabriella tensed with anger and Troy noticed. He whispered into her ear, "Calm down." She nodded and slowly relaxed.

"Gabriella Elisabeth!" Her other aunt greeted her. "You are so beautiful! Is this your boyfriend?" She asked as she eyed the boy.

Wanting to stop all the questions, Troy was going to answer them all truthfully. "Actually-"

"Actually," She butt in with a smile. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and rubbed it indicating she wanted him to go along with it. "Yes. This is my boyfriend, Troy."

Victoria smiled and nodded. She gave a slight glare to the other cousins who had been giving Gabriella a hard time.

"Ah, you are a fine couple." She pointed, "I see love in your eyes."

"Really?" The snobby cousin asked in surprise.

The kind aunt nodded. "Yes," She smiled, "Good luck with you two."

"Thank you," Troy said and stood up. "If you excuse us, we'll be back."

He took Gabriella to the side. Gabriella pleaded, "Troy I'm sorry. You know that they do this all the time." She held his hand, "Just be my boyfriend for tonight, please."

Troy smiled and engulfed her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and let go. "How was that?"

She pretended to think. "I guess that's good enough. I mean if the crazy relative buy it, I guess I will." She shrugged.

"Fine, you go find yourself another boyfriend then." He pretended to be sad as he turned his back to her.

"Gabriella Elisabeth!" Her aunt said in disappointment. "You tell your boyfriend you are sorry right now."

Gabriella bit her lip to keep her from laughing. "I'm sorry Troy."

"It's okay." Troy said hoping that her aunt would buy that and go away.

"Not good enough." She shook her head, "I want you guys to kiss and make up."

Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think they're gonna kiss or what? Tee hee! 

For those who read** Something Called Home**, the sequel is out and I'll update that asap. It's- **Love Like This**! Thanks a bunch! Review, please!

Oh yeah! The song in this chapter (also the one that inspired the story) is **She Could Be – Corbin Bleu. **(Original by Christian Bautista)


	9. Exceptional

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter 9 – Exceptional**

Songs used are Exceptional by Jojo and Why Don't You Kiss Her? By Jesse McCartney.

I love **marebear11**. She's my _Marecat_, my cheesecake soul mate. Like, I'm thinking we're long lost sisters or something. She's got great stories! Don't believe me? Check them out!

Also a big thanks to**AniimeChiick**! Thanks to both of you for checking out my other story:)

Long wait equals long chapter… or so I think it is. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_I want you guys to kiss and make up."_

Her aunt looked at them seriously, waiting for them to follow her directions. Gabriella bit her lip and gave Troy an apologetic look.

Troy pretended like he didn't care, but in actuality he was dying inside. He was hoping that they would go through with it. Maybe the kiss would make her fall in love with him. Or so Troy thought.

Troy reached for Gabriella's hand and held it. He looked into her eyes and Gabriella started to breathe nervously. She closed her eyes and let Troy lean down to her. Troy smiled softly at her and went slowly. Because they closed their eyes, they didn't notice that her aunt had left.

The warm air of his breath started to tickle Gabriella. She smiled at the new feeling. When their lips were about to meet, a shriek was heard.

"For goodness' sake! Gabriella Elisabeth! That was only a saying!" Her snobby cousin yelled at her. "Our relatives do not want to see this."

Troy winced with his closed eyes. Gabriella and Troy blushed and separated. She looked down at her feet. Suddenly her shoes became a great interest to her. Troy slung his arm around her shoulders, as if telling her not to worry. She smiled softly and Troy returned it.

"Hush up and go to your table." Cheryl, one of the older cousins told her him, "I'd like to speak to Gabriella and Troy privately."

He smirked at the two and walked away.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Gabriella Elisabeth, is he really your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Gabriella said with a quiet voice.

"Your mother and his parents tell me otherwise." She said.

Gabriella and Troy stood there. They were speechless. Their plan was just ruined. Troy silently cursed his parents for saying something. Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Troy, searching for an answer for what they should do in his eyes.

"Well?" Cheryl asked impatiently.

Troy took his arm off of Gabriella, ready to tell them the truth. "Me and Gabriella-"

"We just got together earlier today. Our parents don't know yet. It's…" She looked around the room to help her answer, "It's an excuse- uh surprise." She grinned nervously.

Cheryl eyed her suspiciously and nodded. Before she walked away, she told them. "You better tell them right now."

Gabriella and Troy nodded. He noticed Gabriella's worry and hugged her.

"Dude, you keep cutting me off." He laughed. It was true, but Gabriella always wanted to say the opposite of what Troy wanted to say.

Gabriella hid her face in Troy's chest. "I can't help it. I just want things to be fine."

Troy kissed her forehead once more. "So, tell me again…" He reminded her of the question that started it all, "How was that?"

"That was perfect." She laughed lightly.

When the dinner ended, they told their parents about what they did. Anna and Lucille were excited but it soon went away when they heard about that. They thought their two children had gotten together.

* * *

"Tay, we were this close!" Gabriella said over the phone. It was a little after eleven in the morning the next day. 

A gasp was heard, "Why didn't you just go for it? I mean you two look amazingly cute."

"Oh gosh, not you too." She laughed, "Can you keep a secret?"

Taylor answered quickly, "Yeah of course."

"Well, I think I sorta like Troy." Gabriella said and Taylor squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear and laughed. She put it back to her ear.

"But it's just a little thing. Like I mean, I still kind of think about Nick. You know?"

Taylor frowned, but luckily they were on the phone so Gabriella couldn't see. "What about Nick? What do you think about"

"Well," Gabriella sighed. "What if we went to the dance together and then how would things have gone from there. I- Hold on."

Taylor said okay and waited. "Speaking of Nick, he's on the other line…" Gabriella bit her lip as she waited for Taylor's response.

"Call me back okay?" Taylor asked with a laugh. "I bet he's gonna ask you out before the party."

Gabriella laughed, "I doubt that. I'll call you later, bye!"

"Bye." And their conversation ended.

Gabriella walked downstairs and frowned. Her mom wasn't there. Her frown disappeared when she read a note saying that she was at the Bolton's.

"Oh hi, um you called earlier?" Gabriella reminded Nick.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out before my party." Gabriella put her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing. Oh my gosh, Taylor was right! Gabriella thought to herself.

"Um, sure." She said.

Nick smiled and you could tell by the way his voice sounded. "Great! Why don't you just wear some hoop shorts and I'll pick you up in thirty minutes?"

Gabriella giggled, but it wasn't a giggle she liked. That giggle made her wrinkle in disgust of herself. "Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Like I said earlier, I'm really sorry. That was a completely idiotic thing I did." He explained to Gabriella. She just smiled. He hopped out of the car. The only thing was he didn't open the door for Gabriella. 

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out of the car. Troy usually opened the door for her, even if she wasn't girled up yet. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She told him. When he nodded he just walked in front of her. Gabriella rolled her eyes again. This wasn't really how she imagined it would be.

He patted the bench and she sat down. "Well, I thought that this date would be fun. You know, just us playing some sports."

"Cool." Gabriella wasn't liking this anymore. She felt that she'd rather be doing this with the dawgs back home.

She shrugged and tried to make the best of it. They started off with a game of basketball.

"So," He started off cockily (hehehe cockily say that out loud!). "I guess we should start off by playing 'pig'. I don't wanna make you feel bad."

Gabriella laughed, "I should be saying the same thing. Seeing as you," She stole the ball, "Can't throw a decent pass."

Gabriella shot the ball from half court. "Wow," He breathed.

She smirked, hiding her laughs. She and the dawgs used to always practice that shot.

"P!" Gabriella giggled after he missed the shot, "You have p!"

After their game of pig, Gabriella realized she actually had fun. Once they finished, they tossed the football back and forth.

They continued playing games until Nick thought it was a reasonable time to get going.

* * *

"Exactly what I was thinking!" She exclaimed with laughter. Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Zeke were over Chad's. This was a few minutes before the party and they were just hanging out. They waited for a good time to leave. 

Taylor laughed, "Wow, I was just kidding. I didn't think he'd ask… How'd that go?"

"It was actually really romantic!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy's head sprung up, "Really? Nick never had a romantic date."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, well for me it was. Well, I guess anything that has to do with a guy and balls is romantic to me."

They all gave her questioning looks. Chad and Zeke were clearly ready to laugh.

"Oh! Like, baseballs and footballs, you know what I mean!" Gabriella told them as she blushed.

Troy furrowed his eye brows and Taylor smiled at Troy's showing jealousy.

Zeke raised an eye brow to the two and they quickly stopped. "Well, uh. I'm officially going out with Sharpay." He smiled proudly.

"Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"The waitress. She and I hit it off pretty good. I'm gonna pick her up right now." He stood up, "You'll meet her at the party."

They said their quick goodbyes and shortly after, the four of them went to the party.

* * *

The music was so loud, the ground was vibrating. The walls shook a little and Gabriella looked around in excitement. "Wow! This is so cool!" 

Troy chuckled. He didn't think it was that great. Drunk teens, unwanted babies, fights… cool? I guess.

"Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Troy," Zeke pointed when he found them, "This is Sharpay."

They all smiled at her. "Well, we're gonna go." He winked at them and Troy shook his head with a laugh. Chad gave him a thumbs up and grabbed Taylor's hand. "Us too."

Troy was about to ask Gabriella if she wanted to dance but it looks like he was beat to it.

"Hey Montez! Let's dance," Nick told her. Gabriella looked at Troy for approval and Troy just whispered to her, "Just be careful okay? Call me if you need me."

Gabriella wondered why she asked for approval. She just nodded and walked to the center with Nick.

Troy couldn't watch them so he just walked away. He went to go do his own thing.

Gabriella was new to this so she was a little shy with the dancing. Nick on the other hand, was a little tipsy. He quickly grabbed Gabriella and they started to grind. She wasn't so sure of doing this but she wanted to be accepted.

Nick put his arm around her and they moved faster. She giggled and started to get the hang of things. She let loose and her hair moved with her body as she rocked her hips.

She put her arm over his neck and Nick grinned. She smiled at him shyly but was into the song. She then moved her hand and held his shoulder. Her other hand seemed to go naturally to her hip as they continued. She turned around and Nick bobbed to the beat.

She laughed but tried not to let him know why. She honestly thought he looked like a chicken.

After dancing for so long, Nick stopped. "You wanna drink?"

She shook her head, "No, that's alright."

"Okay," He shrugged and took two cups. He chugged them both down and cheered, "Woo! Let's go Gabriella!"

She raised her eye brows and shrugged, "Let's go."

They continued doing what they did earlier. Gabriella still wasn't feeling sure about this. But once again, she wanted to be accepted. She brushed off the feeling and just danced.

"Come on," He whispered roughly into her ear and led her to a room.

The room wasn't as loud as the other one. She smiled at him as he offered her a seat next to him on the bed.

He smiled at her hungrily but Gabriella didn't seem to notice.

Nick leant in to kiss Gabriella but she didn't let him. "I'm sorry but I'm not really ready."

He nodded but still went in again, "Come on Gabriella." He groaned.

"I'm sorry."

He groaned silently to himself but nodded again. "Come here," He said and he hugged her. The drinks started to kick in and he got wild. He started to kiss her on her neck and tried to work his way down. "Nick stop." She said trying to be calm.

He didn't listen, he couldn't really hear her. He moved his hands around to feel her. Nick nodded as Gabriella pushed him away. "Nick, I'm serious."

Gabriella stood up to walk out but he pulled her back down. He tried taking off her pants. He was successful. Gabriella was now annoyed by Nick. "Stop! I said stop!" She yelled at him.

He shook his head, "No way, not now." He took his shirt off and reached to take hers off.

"Stop!"

Nick rubbed on her, "Come on." He groaned. "You'll dance with me but you won't-"

"No! I said stop, I really mean this Nick." Gabriella had enough of it. She punched him and Nick fell. She kicked him, but stopped herself from doing anything else.

She stood up glaring at him on the ground. He had his shirt off and his pants were unzipped. He clenched his stomach. Gabriella reached for her pants but stopped.

"I'm not just some girl you can mess with." She continued to glare at him.

Nick nodded, "You're right! You're a dude! I can't believe I actually tried spending time with you. How stupid was I?"

Gabriella winced when he called her a guy. She pressed her lips together.

"And to think I was gonna do something with you? That's basically like turning gay." He said and Gabriella shook her head.

She took one more punch and Troy, Zeke, Taylor, and Sharpay came in.

"Gabriella!" Troy called to the teary eyed girl. She sadly smiled at him and he hugged her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. But somehow they all noticed she wasn't happy. Something wasn't right.

Zeke asked her, "Did he try to mess with you?" He implied something other then just 'messing' with.

She nodded again.

"What did he do?" Chad asked as they all glared at Nick including the girls.

Nick put his arms up in surrender. "She practically beat me up."

They all smiled triumphantly except for Gabriella. "D-did you want him to do something?" Troy asked. His heart was pounding as he hoped for a certain answer.

"No," She shook her head with a soft voice. "I'm fine guys, just go back to the party. I'm gonna put my pants on and I'll meet you there."

That convinced them all and they headed out of the room. When she knew they weren't coming back, she walked outside and went home.

* * *

"Gabi?" He called with a gentle tone. Troy realized a few minutes after Gabriella went home that she wasn't there. Anna let him in and he walked to Gabriella on her bed. 

_You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough_

"You okay?" She nodded. But her looks told him otherwise. She had her earrings in still, her makeup was a little smudged but she had her old clothes on. It was her sweats and a large shirt. Yet in Troy's eyes she couldn't get any more beautiful. She sniffed and Troy noticed that she had some tear stains on her cheeks. The tub of ice cream indicated she didn't feel good.

He sympathetically smiled at her, "No you're not."

She sniffed and shook her head telling him she wasn't alright. Troy sat down on her bed and turned the TV off.

He took the ice cream away and he smiled, "You know the drill."

"But-" He shook his head and she sighed. Her voice was a little cracked so she cleared her throat. "Nick hurt me."

_You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are_

Troy glared with anger. "What?! What did he do? Are you okay? You know I'm-"

"Troy," She smiled and gave a light laugh, "Not like that. He just said something that kind of hurt me."

Troy nodded and gave her the ice cream letting her know he wasn't pressuring her. She smiled and gratefully took it. She scooped some up and put it into her mouth. "He said I was a dude and that doing things with me would be like him being gay."  
_  
You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh_

"Gabriella, you are so beautiful. You are far from being a man. He was just drunk or something." Troy said, trying his best to make her feel better. He was kind of new to the guy problem area with her. Usually it was just losing a game or something.

She smiled and fed him a spoon of ice cream. "Thanks, but I don't know. He told me that when he was sober, too."

_You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah_

Gabriella turned the TV back on but Troy muted it. "You are an incredible person. You are smart, talented, beautiful, everything you could ever want to be." He told her truthfully.

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that_

"But, this whole act… I've been made to be more like a girl. You see? I wasn't even a good enough girl when I was I was born, God made a mistake."

He shook his head, "This was just to," He worded the mothers, "'Enhance your beauty'." She giggled.

"But, I guess I'm not really that beautiful then. I mean there isn't any guy that would want to be with me like they would with some other girl." She stated.

_When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional_

Troy he told her, "I know one."

"Really who?" She asked him but he only shrugged.

She frowned and looked at the TV. Troy mumbled when he knew she couldn't hear him, 'me'.

During a commercial, Gabriella noticed Troy was staring at her intently. He looked as if he were deep in thought. He was. He was debating on whether or not he should tell her.

Tell her that he's fallen in love with her. That he hated the fact that she gave Nick chances to be with her. That he wanted to be the one she gave chances to. That he was-

"Troy?" She asked softly. "Is something wrong?" She looked up at him. She looked back down and moved the now empty ice cream tub.

She crossed her legs and faced him. Troy gulped. He then cleared his throat which caused him to cough. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked him and he nodded. She gave him a looking saying that she didn't believe him.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_

Should he tell her? She already knows that something's not right. But he decided it wasn't the right time. Troy thought that maybe he should see if she felt something with someone else.

_A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

"Brie, uh, do you like anyone?" Oh wow Troy. Way to be subtle he thought to himself. Maybe she won't notice and just answer.

Gabriella widened her eyes. She was starting to like Nick but after all the things that happened, she changed her mind. Other than Nick, she did remember she felt a new feeling with Troy. Should she tell him what she's feeling? Or will he think she's a guy, too.

"I was starting to like Nick," She told him honestly. Troy nodded sadly. "But, that ship has sailed." She smiled when she saw Troy smile.

Gabriella took a deep breath. She hesitated on whether to tell him or not. She thought, if he's my real dawg, he will understand. She went for it.

"Troy, I'm." She took another breath. "I'm starting to have these weird feelings for… for someone else, too."

He smiled at her honesty. But then a sudden feeling of guilt came over him. He wasn't being honest. Maybe he should find out who it is first, "Who?"

"Why don't you tell me who you like first? It's only fair," She told him cleverly. Troy raised his eye brows and she smirked.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see_

"Well at least give me hints or something." She gave him 'the lip', "Please?"

He covered his eyes, "It's not gonna work because I'm closing my eyes."

She giggled but continued to do it. When he opened his eyes she groaned. "Okay, well um. She's…," He picked the words carefully, "Smart, talented, and beautiful." He thought that was a great choice because those were the same words he chose to describe her earlier.

Gabriella mentally noted that those were the words he used. She shook it off thinking he was just not creative with words. She was still uncertain about telling her feelings. She motioned him to go on.

"Uh, well. She's not too girly, which is really good. She's the perfect amount of girl I need." He grinned at her and she furrowed her eye brows. She felt that she already knew that wasn't her. She wasn't the perfect amount of girl for him. She frowned. Maybe she should just forget about it. She's not ready for a relationship anyways.

_The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

"Oh."

He nodded, "Your turn?"

"Okay," She smiled at him. "He's always there for me when I need him. Whether I call him or not, he's there."

Troy pouted, "That wasn't a good hint. I gave you much better ones."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, he always makes me laugh and smile." She smiled at him, wondering if this would help.

Troy, being too scared to understand, didn't realize what she was implying.

"What does he look like?" He asked her and she shivered a little.

She pulled the blanket so that it was closer to them. She shivered once more and Troy pulled it so it was on top of them. She scooted closer to him and answered.

"He's tall." She said simply and Troy gasped.

"Wow! I know who it is!" He told her sarcastically, "Thanks for the detailed description."

She rolled her eyes and told him back, "You never told me what she looks like so why should I tell you?"

Troy smirked, "She's short."

"You know what? Never mind. I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep." Gabriella said as she found an excuse to not hear an answer she might not want to hear. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line_

Troy spoke, "You always get cold so just come here. I'll keep you warm." He said with a grin.

"Why would I want you to hold me?" She asked and Troy turned. "Fine then. Shiver to death, I'll just be someone else's pillow."

She paused for a moment. "No! I want you, forget what I said!" She told him and he smirked.

He hugged her and took in her scent. Little did he know, she was doing the same. She smiled into his chest. She tried to sleep so she thought of something to think about. Her thought was of her kiss. She needed to practice she decided. Gabriella was so comfortable in Troy's arms that she forgot she was there. She leant forward and kissed his chest.

Troy laughed, "Did you just kiss my nipple?"

"What?" She pushed him slightly and turned, "No, I didn't! I swear! Oh great, I didn't!" She panicked and Troy smiled. She failed to see what made him smile.

Troy laughed, but softer this time. "Relax Brie, I was only kidding."

She blushed, but luckily he couldn't see. She happily went back into his arms and closed her eyes.

_And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

She felt Troy's stare. Gabriella looked up, "Yes? Did you want something?" She asked him and he hesitated to tell her.

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay_

"Forget it, I'm sleeping now." She told him and closed her eyes again.

_It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Troy whispered, "Wait."

She opened her eyes and Troy avoided eye contact. "We're dawgs right?"

"The best," She said.

"And if anything wrong happens, we're still there for each other?" He asked, reminding her before he told her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Always."

Troy mustered all the confidence he had. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. But it faded away when the nerves came back.

"Are you going to tell me who-"

He closed his eyes, "It's you."

* * *

A/N: I wonder how Gabriella's gonna act. Blah, hopefully this was okay! Sorry though! I love you all very much. Also sorry if it was rushed. If you hate this chapter, I'm sorry again but you can just

**SUCK A COW**! Or **review**, whatever peels your banana :)


	10. I Don't Care

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter X – I Don't Care**

Thanks to all those who chose to review! Rather than sucking a cow:)

Happy New Year, baby! HNY!

* * *

**Troy's POV (I decided to do some POV. It's sort of my first "story" or like chapters in first person, so tell me how this goes!)**

_He closed his eyes, "It's you." _

She asked as her eyes shot open. She released herself from my arms and sat up. Well this is awkward. I just told her it was her and she has nothing to say? This makes me feel kinda stupid.

I sit up, matching her position. I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks deep in thought. She licked her lips and pressed them together sadly. Is something wrong? She likes Nick doesn't she! I knew it! Maybe she doesn't! Let me make her tell me… This silence is killing me. It's quite uncomfortable if you ask me.

"Uh, aren't you gonna say anything?" Great, still no answer. "Gab-" Wow, the first time she speaks, she has to interrupt me. She's been doing that a lot. Interrupting me…

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked me. Well, of course it's the truth. Why would I risk something so big and only tell her a lie?

"Yeah, I am." I take a deep breath. I guess she doesn't feel the same way. I take the blanket off of me and step off the bed. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"You obviously don't feel the same way. I'm just gonna save the awkwardness and leave." I'm heading for the door when she jumps off the bed and stops me. She pulls me back to the bed and pats it. I'm guessing she's still cold.

"Troy, I actually do feel the same way." She blushed, I can tell. She probably thinks I can't.

Oh no, here comes my grin. It's a wide grin too. I must look pretty goofy…

"Uh, I'm not really romantic and you know I've never really asked anyone this before so sorry if it's not what you want. Maybe you can just forget I mentioned it, just-"

Great, she cuts me off again. "Your point is?" Oh… I guess I'm rambling. Sorry about that Gabriella.

"Well, uh." I rub the back of my neck. Why do I do that? Anyways, "Can we... be together?" Wait, that's not the question. I shake my head. "Can you," I clear my throat, "Will you… be my girlfriend then?" Oh whoopee. This was the least romantic way to ask. She likes romantic, I remember. This sucks… She's not responding! She doesn't want to!

"Before you say no… Think about it." Shoot, that wasn't good enough, think Troy think. "If you think it'll be awkward, it won't. We've been friends since we were in our mom's stomachs. If you're nervous about doing the right things, like kissing or whatever, don't be. I'm here for you. I'm not going to pressure you."

I'm thinking I read her mind because she smiled. But she frowned… what's wrong now? Why won't she talk to me though? Does she like me doing all the talking? "We can take it slow if you want." My voice softened. This is depressing, she should just reject me. Why waste my time?

I get up again and I find that she's not stopping me. I sigh, oh well. Maybe it wasn't_meant to last_. **(A/N: Tee hee! Check that story out on**_**marebear11**_**'s)**

Maybe if I go slow, she'll come to her senses. I reach for the door knob but no one stops me. I sigh again and shake my head sadly. I take one step out of the room and I feel this weight on me.

"Troy," She whispered, "Don't go. I need to tell you something first."

I nod and she sits at the edge of her bed. I'll do the same. "What did you want to tell me?" With any luck she'll tell me she's fallen in love with me and wants to get married as soon as we can. We're legal, we can do it.

"I want to be with you." She said. I smile brightly at her and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't push me so I take it she wants me to do this.

"But," Her voice shook. I winced. Why is there a 'but' in this? "I don't think you really want to be with me."

I let go of her. Is she crazy? I just told her! "No, no, I want to! Gabriella, why don't you believe me?"

"You never treated me like this until I dressed more like a girl." What? I did too!

"Well, you did." Ha! Told you. "But, maybe you like me because I'm different."

I shook my head, "No I love you. I know I do. And I love you for you."

"You might, but I think we should wait a while, okay?" Why wait? I just told you I loved you! You said you felt the same way as me!

I frown and she puts her hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "Troy…" She said. She doesn't look like she's in pain at all.

All I can do is look away. Why am I even here still? She rejected me! She lied to me! She said she loved me… wait. She never said she loved me. Ahh… What's this pain I'm feeling? It's… it's my heart… Well this is great, my eyes are hurting too.

She takes her hand off of my shoulder and I move my hands to my eyes. They're wet… I guess this is how it feels. The infamous 'heart break'. I'll just go.

Obviously she won't follow me back. Who cares? I don't. I don't care if she doesn't love me. I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me. I don't even care that she's not even calling for me. I don't care about her… I don't care… I don't care at all.

I feel like a loser, tears are threatening to fall. Hopefully Anna's sleeping so she won't stop me. I don't really feel like talking. Maybe I'm taking this too hard but still, wouldn't you?

This is it. I'm going home, I push the door open and step outside. "Troy?"

I turn around and my hopeful expression changes to disappointment. It's just Anna.

"Um, yes?" Um yes? What kind of answer is that? I'm turning into a girl because of her.

She furrowed her eye brows. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were sleeping over."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I'm not really," I cleared my throat, "Feeling well. My chest hurts, my eyes are burning, I have a headache…" She can stop me any time now. I guess she did. She just nodded.

"Why don't you just come back in? I'll fix you something. It's not safe to leave anyways."

I shook my head. I can't really stay. And I doubt she can fix whatever I'm feeling right now.

She broke my thoughts, "I'm sure Gabi would want you to feel better." She smiled encouragingly.

"Why would she want me to feel better when she's the one who made me feel like this?" My eyes went wide. Wow… smooth Troy. You're supposed to think that not say it.

She motioned me to come in and I followed her. She must be cold anyways. Why make her sick too?

"Troy, what did you mean?" She asked me and motioned me to sit at the table. She went to get something to make for me and I answered her.

"It's nothing. It's just sick talk, you know." I chuckled but she didn't buy it. She poured something and heated it.

She smiled, "Troy, if there is anything you want to tell me, you can. I know I'm not your mother, but you'll always be a son to me."

I sighed. That's some guilt she put over me. "Okay…"

She grabbed herself a mug and handed me one too. I nodded a 'thanks' to her and she sat down. I continued, "You see…" This is gonna be another awkward moment. "I told Gabriella that I liked her- I-I loved her."

She smiled at me and placed her mug down. "Do you really feel that way, did you mean it?"

"Y-yeah. Of course I meant it," I look down but look back up when she talks.

She rubbed the sides of the mug and spoke, "Well then what's wrong?"

"She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm lying and that I'm only feeling these because she looks different now. But it's not true."

I take this as my time to take a sip. She was right. This was making me feel better. I don't know if it's the drink or me letting it out, but its working. "But, the thing is… she said she felt the same way. So then I asked her to you know… be my girlfriend." I blushed. I feel like a total girl tonight.

"I don't think she's being completely honest with you." Anna started. "If she said she felt the same way… there must be something she's not saying. Just wait for her, don't leave just yet."

She looks up and smiles, "I'll leave you two alone."

What? Us two? I turn around and saw Gabriella come down with part of her hair frizzy. She took the mug I was drinking and took a sip from it. Okay? You won't share your feelings but you'll share my drink?

"Look," I say but she goes ahead and interrupts me… Like always.

She sighed, "Troy, I heard you talking with my mom." I take the mug back and sip again. She smiles and continues.

"She's right." She looked down in embarrassment, "I was scared, Troy. I still am. I don't want my first heart break to come right after my first boyfriend. If I don't keep up with this new look, you might fall for someone else and-"

This time I interrupt her. "Brie, that's not true. I'll still love you. And if anyone's going to do the heart breaking, you've already done it." I tried to crack a smile but it's sort of not working.

She frowns though. "I'm still scared, afraid."

"Of what? Me?" She shook her head, "No."

"Of losing you, of falling in love. Troy, this is all new to me." I nod. I understand.

I gave her the mug, knowing that she liked what was in it. "I got you, we got each other." I told her in an almost whisper. I looked into her eyes letting her know it was the truth.

She bit her lip. It's quiet so I guess there's nothing she wants to say anymore. "Bye…" I tell her and she just sits there with the mug.

Right when I turn the door knob I hear her call my name. "Troy?"

I turn around and wait for her to continue. "I love you, too." She smiled at me nervously and I smiled back. Instead of going out the door like I was planning to, I continue walking to her. She gets up and smiles at me.

"I was always hoping you would say that." I whispered to her. She nodded, "Me too."

We are so close right now. So I take it as the right time to hug her. She accepts it and I engulf her into a bear hug. I know she likes it because she's smiling, I am too.

When I let go, she puts her arms around my neck. I think I know where this is going so I put mine around her waist. I pull her a little closer and she looks up into my eyes. I lean in just a little to see if she wants to also. She seems to want to because she's leaning in to.

I meet her halfway and before our lips touch, we feel each other's breaths. And then finally, our lips met. She must like this because I can feel her smile into it. I wanted to deepen the kiss more with my tongue but I don't want to pressure her. Instead, I feel myself smile, too.

I want her to know that I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to so I pull back reluctantly. I smile at her and rest my forehead on hers and I hear her giggle. I tap my finger on her nose and she giggles more. "I love you."

"I," She smiles, "Love you too."

We are smiling way too much right now but I don't even care. I love every second of it.

"So… is your offer still open?" She asks. I stare at her in confusion but I remember it now. She means about being my girlfriend. I grin at her, of course it is.

I nod, not wanting to ruin our "moment". Let me make it official, I heard girls like that. I hold her chin gently and ask her softly, "Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She pretended to think. I pretended to be hurt and she giggled with a nod.

I gave her a sweet peck on her lips and she grabs my hand. She smiles before speaking loudly toward the door. "It's okay to come in now, Mom."

I smile and Anna comes in laughing. "How'd you know?"

"I just do," She shrugged and we told her everything was okay now. Anna was so excited that we were finally together, she called all the moms. She called mine, Zeke's, and Chad's. They'd probably tell their kids and everyone will know. But I don't care, I want everyone to know we're together.

* * *

Two days passed and we're now back at school. Everyone seemed to find out that me and Gabriella are together. Its okay, it doesn't bother me. I just hope it doesn't bother her. Lots of people had been looking at us weirdly, but I asked her if she was okay and she said she was.

People were constantly asking us 'is it true?' or by saying they didn't believe it.

At lunch we finally found out the reason of their smirks and comments.

"Why is everyone looking at me weirdly now?" She asks me. I can only shrug. I try to reassure her nothing's wrong by putting my arm around her shoulders. I laugh when I hear Taylor, Chad, and Zeke 'aw'. Something they've been doing a lot lately.

We step in the cafeteria and it got oddly quiet. All five of us give each other confused looks. We shrug and sit down when someone comes up to Gabriella.

"Hey, is it true that you beat up Nick?" He asked.

Before Gabriella could answer, a girl came. "They said you showed him your penis and he passed out!"

"My what?" Gabriella asked.

The girl laughed with the other group of people that seemed to come. "Your penis."

Gabriella looked at me and the others and we didn't know what to say. Well, I didn't. I don't know about the others.

"I," She forced a laugh, "I don't have a penis."

The other people laughed. "Right… Tell that to Nick. He said that you did and that was the last thing he saw."

"Well, that's obviously a lie." Zeke told them, defending my girlfriend.

They just laughed more. "Actually it's not obvious."

"What?" Taylor asked, apparently not amused with their joke. "If you don't know that Gabriella is a girl by now, then I think that you should take your as-"

Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor to calm her down, already knowing what she was about to say. She sheepishly smiled at him.

"Why don't you get Nick to come over here?" I asked them and they nodded.

Before they left, I sent them a look letting them know that I mean what I said, "And so that you know, she doesn't have one."

They nodded and walked away. Seconds later Nick appeared. "What do you want, Montez? I told you I'm not into dudes." He said and smirked.

"Nick, why would you spread that?" Chad asked quickly getting to the point.

I held Gabriella's hand and rubbed it. The tears that formed when they people came to us had stayed in her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Spread what?" He asked.

I glared, "Don't act dumb."

"I'm not acting!" He said showing signs that he knew what we were talking about.

Taylor glared with me and the others. "Of course you aren't. You were born that way," She spat but Gabriella let go of my hand. She wiped her eyes and spoke to Nick.

"Please, just end it. I've never really done anything to you." She pleaded.

Nick laughed, "That's not going to work. I was nice to you, I did everything but it just seems like you take that for granted."

Gabriella was about to tell him something but I stopped her. "People know it's a lie now, so just admit it Nick."

He shook his head. "Why are you defending this," He raised his voice so people would hear. "Girl with a penis?!" A few laughs were heard but other than that it was quiet.

"She's not even gonna give you some so why be with her?" He asked me but Chad patted my back telling me to calm down. I nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Gabriella let a tear slide down.

"Other chicks are much better. I saw the other girls you were with, you can do much better." Zeke sent me a warning look and Gabriella rubbed my hand letting me know she was okay.

Nick laughed, "Besides, she's a dude!"

"You know she's not." This time it was Taylor's turn to calm me down. She gave me the same look Zeke sent me but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I clenched my fists and bellowed dangerously, "Take that back."

"Why? It's the truth. She's a dude with a penis. She's ugly, she won't do-" Bam!

I punched him. Gabriella let her tears fall a little before wiping them more. I punched him again but Zeke and Chad pulled me back by my arms. Taylor went to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Wow," Nick laughed and touched his cheek bone that was bleeding. "Looks like your_boy_friend beat me up more."

I growled or something that sounded like it. I hurled at him and punched him more. I nodded once I knew he got it and I gently took Gabriella. She freely walked out of the cafeteria with me.

"Thanks for defending me."

I smiled and pressed my lips against her forehead. "Anything for my girlfriend."

After that, everyone in the school seemed to forget about the incident and treat us normally. The week was over before we knew it and it's now Friday. We all decided that since we were all in couples now, that we would have a triple date.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable!

HAPPY NEW YEAR:) Review please and thank you!


	11. Strawberry

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter 11 – Strawberry**

Note – I'm doing lots of POV in here so… yeah. If you don't like it just tell me! I'm sorry if you don't, I just had fun doing it. Let me know if you don't though, I wouldn't want you guys to be all poopy. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I were sitting on my front porch looking at the empty street. We had decided that we should all go together so me and Brie waited with each other.

We sat together in a comfortable silence with our fingers laced and our backs against the bench.

Our silence was broken when an ice cream truck was heard. Gabriella grinned and I looked at her knowingly. "I'll be back, you want your usual?"

She nodded eagerly and waited for me to come. I walked to the truck to stop him and brought out my wallet. I asked for our regular orders and walked back with two ice creams in my hand.

"Here you go." I smiled as I handed it to her.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Troy, you're the best."

"I know," I told her in a cocky manner and she rolled her eyes.

"So…" She began. "Are we early or are they late?" She asked me as she licked her Popsicle.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I wasn't sure what time we were supposed to meet at my house so staying out here is pretty smart. Well I think it is.

After a few minutes we finished our Popsicles and they were no where in sight. I took this as the right moment to go for it.

I took it out of my pocket and bent on one knee. I pulled the candy out and she looked at me like I was crazy. When I went to go get our ice cream, they were selling the candy so I bought it. All I could do was smile at her. This will either turn out weird or uh, not weird. I'm not sure since this is the first time I'm doing this.

I unwrapped it. She gasped from her seat on the bench.

I continued to smile as I nodded.

"Strawberry, my favorite," She said with a giggle. We always get the strawberry ring pops.

I put the wrapper in my pocket, "But before I give this to you." I said clearing my throat, still kneeling by the way. "I want you to know that I love you."

She nodded with a smile, "I love you too."

"But you see," I continued for some odd reason, "I knew I loved you even before we got together. Because if I didn't, then why is it so easy just to tell you how I feel? The only woman I've said that to was probably… my mom." She laughed, oh great. I'll just stop there.

She smiled at me. "Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, will you marry me?"

I asked her as I cracked a cheesy grin. She nodded with a laugh, "Yes." I took the ring pop and slid it onto her finger.

Gabriella happily licked it and smiled. She moved it so that I could lick it, too. Normally I'd think this is gross- sharing a ring pop with a person, but right now it couldn't taste any better.

I actually don't know why I did that whole thing. I guess I just felt like it.

When I finished my "proposal", I sat down next to her and clapping was heard. We snapped our heads to the direction it was coming from. What a perfect time for them to come.

"That was really cute," Sharpay told us and I could just feel my cheeks go pink… or red. Whatever color that is.

Taylor nodded then whacked Chad's arm. "Why don't you do that for me?"

I heard Gabriella giggle and that brought another smile to my face. The other two couples walked to us. Over the week, we had gotten to know Sharpay better. She's really cool actually. She's more girly than Taylor and definitely more than Gabriella. That's okay though, Zeke's pretty girly himself. Oh, don't tell him I said that.

"So, okay," Sharpay said. "They have games, food, and um… other stuff." She told us and me and Gabriella looked confused.

Taylor must have noticed because she tried to explain it to us. "Remember when we were in the mall and they gave us those couple surveys? Well, instead of just sales, they did this whole event thing." She shrugged. It was held near the restaurant Sharpay works at.

I nodded as Gabriella grabbed my hand. We stood up. I guess we're taking Zeke's truck. It's pretty big… so… yeah.

**End POV**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

"So… this is your first date with Troy huh?" Sharpay asked and I nodded.

Taylor commented, "I wouldn't count this as your first date though."

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion, "Why not?" I actually considered this as my first date. She kind of ruined my excitement.

We were chatting in the back of the truck. Being that said, the guys were in the front with Zeke driving.

"Because this is more of just a hang out if you think about it. We've been doing this even when you guys weren't together." Taylor shrugged.

I nodded again. I gave a frown, "Do you think it's always going to be like this?" I sure hope not.

Sharpay shook her head, "No. I think he's just being understanding, I mean he is your first boyfriend right?"

I nodded. My neck might start to hurt with all this nodding. "Well I definitely think you'll have much more dates," She continued. "That little proposal thing? It was so cute! If he even thought about doing that, I'm positive you'll have a date."

I looked down at the plastic ring that was still on my finger. I want to keep it. Maybe I'll wash it first, and clean it, and- Let me just stop myself.

"But he was just kidding around," I told them. It's true, he was. But even he was, I liked it. Troy telling me he loves me is a great feeling because I feel the same way.

Taylor waved it off, "Kidding or not, he did it." She smiled at me, "And he meant it."

I looked at the two girls who were on the left and right of me. I broke out into a grin and we giggled, "He did mean it, didn't he?"

We squealed. And for the first time, it wasn't weird for me. It kind of came… well, natural.

The music was lowered and Chad turned around. "What are you guys excited about now?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Something."

"What's something?" Chad asked and smiled at Taylor. She smiled too and I knew she was going to give in. "Don't be too easy now." I told her and she snapped out of it.

"Not telling."

"But-"

She shook her head and me and Sharpay laughed.

The car came to a halt. It was a red light so Zeke turned around and asked Sharpay, "I wanna know."

"It's nothing big, I don't know what all the fuss is about."

"For some cookies?" He tried to bribe her. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "No."

I guess this was Troy's turn to get the answer. But really, it wasn't that big. They must be bored or something. I heard him whisper to the guys, "I got this." I can't help but chuckle. He's always so cocky.

"Please?" Troy looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Any girl could stare in those all day… But they're mine! Well, they're his but… never mind.

I looked at the girls and they were silently telling me not to. I gave them a nod big enough to let them know I understood but small enough so Troy didn't see.

I knew what to do. All I did was look back at him the way he was looking at me. My chocolate orbs staring into his. My small smile grew when I noticed he was starting to fidget around. "Y-you know what?"

I continued to keep that smile. He spoke again after the guys replied 'what'. "Uh, it-it doesn't really matter."

Chad turned around to see what we were doing. "Oh jeez." He groaned.

"You're too soft," Chad told him and we giggled. Not the guys, but me and the girls. How weird would that be if they giggled? Anyways back to them…

"I bet if she asked you to buy her a pony, you'd do it." Zeke told Troy.

Troy shook his head but before he could reply, Sharpay interrupted.

"Zeke, would you buy me a pony?"

Zeke turned around and looked at Sharpay. She was pouting. Me and Taylor hid our laughs as Zeke looked around uncomfortably. He replied with a quiet voice, "Anything you want, Shar."

We laughed out loud and Troy nodded with sarcasm. "You're not soft at all."

Zeke stopped the car and hopped out. We're here! Everyone got out of the car and Troy reached for my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and whispered, "I wouldn't make you buy me a pony."

He smiled and leaned to my ear to whisper, "But if you wanted it, I'd get it."

I bit my lip and giggled a little. I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

He cocked his head, "Was that for saying I'd buy you a pony?"

I nodded. It was because of that and just because I wanted to. Its fun having a boyfriend, especially if he's Troy.

"What would you do if I actually bought you one?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I hit him on his arm playfully and we continued to walk with the others in front of us.

"Hurry up newly weds!" Taylor said and we laughed. We walked a little faster so we caught up with them.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, clearly new to this.

We all looked around at the booths and centers. Something caught Chad's eye and he told Taylor.

"Chad wants to go to that contest there." Taylor told us.

We all squinted our eyes to read the sign. I tilted my eye brows, "You want to go to," I looked back at the sign, "Couple's Pie Eating Contest?" I laughed and mimicked the sign, "Can your loved one win?"

We laughed at them. Chad defended himself before going, "There's a prize!"

Sharpay spotted something she liked as well. "Zeke, wanna go there?"

Zeke shrugged, "Sure."

I don't know where they're going. Only ones left are me and Troy. "Where do we go?"

He shrugs. "Wanna walk around until we find one?" I nod and we started to walk around with linked hands.

It's been a while and we still haven't found something. "Zanessa?" I asked out loud.

Troy looked at me, "What?"

"Well, on lots of these things it says like Zanessa, Jashley, Bennifer, what about us?"

He looked at me like I was speaking another language. Maybe I was. "What are we? I mean our couple name."

He laughed, "I don't know… Troyabi?"

I wrinkled my noise and laughed, "That sounds gross."

"Sorr-rry," He said with a smile, "What about… Trabriella?"

I shook my head with him, "Gaboy?"

"That's weird." He said with a chuckle and I pretended to be hurt.

He stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "But uh, if you like it… then we can be that."

I giggled, "You _are_ soft. Were you like this with the other girls?"

"No, actually." He smiled, "Just with you."

I had to smile, "Good." I giggled and we continued walking around. We were silent until Troy said something.

"Trbrie!"

I scratched my head, "God bless you?"

He laughed, "I didn't sneeze, I thought that was our couple thing." He shrugged and I burst into laughter.

"You're still thinking about that?" He blushed.

"Well, you wanted us to have one. So I wanted to get us one…"

I smiled at him and hugged him. "You are truly amazing."

He wrapped his arms around me, "As are you."

"Hey look, more Troyella moments." Chad said and we let go. Troyella? What the heck is… "Troyella!" We said simultaneously.

We starting laughing and the other couples looked at us like we were on something.

"Um, yeah, Troyella… Gabriella and Troy." Sharpay said, "Me and Zeke are Zekepay!"

Taylor nodded, "And we're Chaylor."

Me and Troy looked at each other then back at them. "How'd you find that out so quickly?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, we weren't really good at that."

They didn't reply so I spoke, "We thought of some ugly ones like Gaboy and Trbrie."

Troy blushed because that was his idea. But it was also mine so I was being fair.

Taylor laughed at us. "We asked that guy over there."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh."

**End POV**

Sharpay seemed to ask Troy and Gabriella a question but neither replied. She asked again, "Did you guys even do anything?"

Zeke laughed, "I don't think so."

"They probably just stared at each other or made out." Chad joked and Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

They all laughed except for Troy and Gabriella. The laughter brought them back to earth. "What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," They all said and Gabriella turned around, "Huh?"

"Why don't you guys go to one?" Zeke said, "Then when we're done we can meet up at the truck."

They agreed and once the two couples left, Gabriella knew where she wanted to go. "Troy look, a basketball contest!"

He laughed, "You ready Gab-Dawg?"

"Let's go T-Dawg." She giggled and they walked to the area. It was two on two and Gabriella and Troy were on a team.

They were against another couple. The prize was a free dinner at the restaurant Sharpay worked at. Gabriella and Troy were hungry so they decided they'd win this game.

"Hey babe, we can take this couple." The girl said to her boyfriend.

He nodded, "You're right babe. They look a little girly anyways."

They didn't think that Troy and Gabriella heard but they did. Troy winked at Gabriella and she giggled.

"Okay this lovely couple here is Troy and Gabriella and the other is Jeff and Rachel. First to 11," The person spoke. "Couples, do you want to start with the ball or do a tip off and winners or losers?" He tried to let the couples decide the rules before playing.

"Here you can start with the ball and let's make it winners," The guy said handing the ball to Gabriella. The other couple seemed so sure of themselves. She smiled and turned around. She mouthed, 'piece of cake' to Troy before turning back around.

She pretended she didn't know how to dribble so she mocked the girl but stifled a giggle, "_Babe_, can you do it first?"

Jeff and Rachel looked at each other before looking back at them.

"Sure, babe." Troy said with a smirk.

"Alright Brie," He dribbled it to the left and crossed over. He handed the ball to Gabriella and she effortlessly made the shot. "So… that's three already?" Gabriella asked Jeff and Rachel.

Gabriella and Troy smirked at their facial expressions. The thing with Troy and Gabriella is that they both go into the competition mode right when they touched the ball.

They were leading with a score of 5 to 0. Troy and Gabriella felt a little bad so they gave the ball away purposefully. Once they got a shot, Troy nodded at Gabriella and they quickly got the ball back.

They won with the score of 12-1. They gratefully took the certificate, saying they had a free meal, before leaving.

Gabriella smirked at them, "I was a dawg way before I was a Brie."

They left and walked to the truck. Gabriella reached for Troy's hand. He gladly accepted her hand and smiled at her. "That was a good win, babe."

She laughed, "It was, wasn't it babe?"

"_Babe_, will you hurry up? We're starving!" A voice said mockingly. They rolled their eyes and walked to the truck.

"Well if you hurry us up, we won't share our free meal thingy with you." Troy said.

Taylor and Chad laughed. "We're just kidding babe." Zeke was in the truck with Sharpay.

"So, babe's your guys' pet names or something?" Taylor asked and Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"No, we beat a couple for this ticket thing and they kept calling each other babe." Gabriella explained.

Sharpay nodded, "So where's it for?"

"Your restaurant," Troy answered simply from the front.

At the restaurant they all ordered their meals. They ate it all for free and enjoyed it. Once they were finished they went home.

* * *

The next day…

Gabriella walked up to her room and plopped on her chair. She took her hair down and let the curls roll around. They had won their game and Gabriella was a little tired. She smiled as she remembered that all her friends came to watch. Troy came too.

She was about to take her volleyball jersey off when the phone rang. She jumped to her cell phone and answered, "Hey Troy, didn't I just see you?"

"Yeah, good game by the way. But um, as much as I'd like to see you undress… can you not?"

She looked around in confusion then stopped when she saw him at the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

He smiled, "I have to get to the gym soon for my game."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know I was gonna shower first then meet you there."

"I just wanted to stop by to get a good luck kiss since I have to be there early."

Gabriella smiled, "Aw." She pecked him on the lips thinking that was enough but Troy disagreed. He pulled her closer to him and snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled into the deepened kiss and put her hands in his hair.

They were stopped when Anna came through the door. They pulled away with flushed faces.

"Troy," Anna joked, "I don't know if I can let you guys sneak in her door anymore."

"I'm sorry." He said and bowed his head in shame.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy she's kidding."

* * *

"Good shot, Troy!" Gabriella cheered from her seat on the bleachers.

Troy shot her his perfect smile. His opponent saw and decided to talk some stuff into his ear, to frustrate him.

"So," He said while dribbling, "You're the guy who's dating the dude?"

Troy furrowed his eye brows with anger, "She's not a dude."

"Right," He continued to talk with his low tone, "And I'm not gonna make this shot."

He took the shot right in front of Troy's face. It made a "swoosh" noise and the guy smirked.

Zeke gave Troy the look as he passed him the ball. Troy nodded and tried to get his composure. "I'm cool with Nick and he said she had a penis." The guy said with a smirk.

Chad called a time out. "30 seconds, please!" He yelled and the referee nodded. He motioned them to go and they all went to Jack.

"Sorry Coach, but that dude is harassing Troy."

Jack nodded, "I saw, what's he saying?"

"He's Nick's friend and he's talking about Gabriella." Troy said glaring at the guy.

Jack nodded. "You just gotta relax alright, son?"

"Don't let him get to you, everyone knows she's not a dude now." Zeke said, trying to calm Troy down for the sake of him and the game.

Troy nodded and the guys patted his back.

They went back on the court more pumped than ever. Gabriella sent Troy a concerned look but he smiled a reassuring smile to her.

"You telling her you know she has one?" The guy asked trying to bother Troy.

Troy smiled to himself, trying to control his feelings.

He ignored him and faked him to the right. Troy looked at Gabriella with his cocky grin and took the shot. When it went in she cheered and reminded him of yesterday, "Good job babe!"

Troy chuckled as the other team took the ball out. The guy took the ball and dribbled with Troy right on him. He laughed in Troy's face, "Nick," He whispered to Troy, "He said that she won't give you any."

Troy decided it was best to just ignore him. Responding would just ruin his game.

"Alright," He laughed and passed the ball, "I guess it's true."

Troy sent him another look, hopefully making him stop talking. It seemed to work. After a few minutes into the game, he stopped talking.

* * *

"Why'd they call another time out?" Gabriella asked and Taylor looked around.

She saw and told Gabriella, "Troy's getting frustrated."

Gabriella took one of Taylor's candies. She crinkled her brows, "Why? He's doing great out there."

Taylor shrugged, "It looks like that guy's talking to him or something. Maybe he's just bugging-"

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

* * *

A/N: Blah! What happened?! And what kind of candy are they eating!? Haha, just kidding. What'd you guys think of it? Get back to me on that please! Gracias, salamat, merci, grazie, & dank u! Whatever! Just… thanks. :)

Oh! & Check out my one shot- **Psychic** it's for the pleasure of those Troyella shipper mates. :)


	12. Starting to Begin

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter 12 – Starting to Begin**

Thanks for all the reviews :) This one's for **xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx** & **hmmsbandgeek12**! Tell me if you know why! If you don't then… well, I'm sorry hehe. (Check your reviews, I took them as suggestions!)

Oh and I noticed I didn't give this "guy" a name, so well… I will in this chapter!

Also! **Sorry for grammatical or spelling errors!** I was just so excited to put this one in for some reason. I love you all so enjoy! Or else:)

* * *

_Taylor shrugged, "It looks like that guy's talking to him or something. Maybe he's just bugging-"_

"_Troy!" Gabriella called._

The whistles blew and the referees ran to the court. Both teams had just run out and the gym was full of chaos. Troy was trying his best to control his temper but it didn't seem to work. It took Zeke, Chad, and another teammate, Jason to hold him down. Marcus, the player who had started the commotion looked at Troy mockingly. Troy looked at him with a deathly stare. This is where the statement 'if looks could kill…' starts.

_A few moments before…_

"_So… you're not gonna say anything?" Marcus asked Troy. Troy continued to ignore him._

_Marcus nodded with a smirk, "Yup, just like them." Earlier, Marcus had mentioned Chad and Zeke. A few moments later he spoke about his father._

_Troy listened carefully but continued to show no sign of that. Marcus knew he was listening to he continued. "I didn't believe them when they said you were like this. Some stupid fuck you could push around, but I guess it's true."_

_He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together. Chad and Zeke shared a look of knowing. Their eyes seemed to be telling each other, 'we need to calm him down'._

"_T-dawg!" Zeke said with a grin and that seemed to let Troy relax a little. He gave a light chuckle and went back into the game._

_Marcus came back and Troy groaned as he tilted his head back in frustration. _

"_Your mom, she kind of sounds like you in the bed." Marcus smirked as he referred back to Troy's groan._

_He muttered something to Troy but it was barely audible. Troy heard it very clearly and his eyes went wide. Marcus pushed Troy when the referees' backs were turned._

"_That's it!" Troy yelled._

"Troy!" Gabriella called. She showed an expression of worry, "Once he's started he might not stop."

Taylor nodded in understanding. From their view, they saw Troy and Marcus dangerously close. Troy was just inches away from hitting him. Marcus, on the other hand, was not being held back so he freely pushed Troy.

"You know you can stop him from doing something, he'll listen to you." She told Gabriella and they were silent after that.

The referee blew the whistle loudly once more.

Troy broke free of their grasps and lunged toward Marcus. He was just about to throw a punch when he felt the familiar touch on his back. He quickly loosened up his tense body and looked at her. His eyes of anger had quickly turned into soft, loving appearance. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Troy," She shook her head.

"Don't start anything," She spoke softly as the whole gym silenced. Their eyes were focused on the couple in the center of the court. Suddenly another voice was heard.

"Nick was right, I'd for sure tap that if I didn't know she," Marcus laughed, "Wasn't a girl."

Troy's expression quickly changed and Gabriella shook her head at him. She placed her hand softly on his chest and nodded. "I got you, we got each other." She whispered to him and Troy gave her small nods.

"Excuse me, um," She asked, "What's your name?"

He licked his lips and smirked back to his team, "Marcus."

"Well, _Marcus_. I will let you know that I am indeed a girl, so that gives me the right to do this," She said as she slapped him forcefully on his face. She smirked at the redness, "But, if I _were_ a boy," She looked around, "Like they say, then that would give me the right to do another thing."

He laughed as he tried to conceal the quick pain she had given him. "What are you gonna do? Show me the penis?"

She shook her head. "This!" She replied as she punched him, harder than she did with Nick. He groaned in pain. The referee ran back to the court, "Enough! This-"

Gabriella put her hand up and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry but let me just say one more thing."

He nodded as he remembered reffing her games. She was a good player he remembered, so he let her slide.

She kicked him well… where he wouldn't necessarily ask to be kicked. He fell to the ground, "But to do that? And to know it hurt?" She smiled, "It doesn't really matter what I am."

She mumbled a thank you to the referee then turned around, "Please, do _yourself_ a favor and keep your mouth shut." She told him.

He stood up slowly, "Is that all you got?" He asked with a tight voice, full of pain.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked to Troy. She kissed him on the cheek, "Win for me, Babe." She winked at the end of her whisper.

"Now that that is over, please! Can we go back to our game?" The official asked.

Troy laughed, "Alright Wildcats! Let's win this."

* * *

Troy took the shot and the ball flew perfectly in. He shuffled backwards to the other end of the court with a smile. He pointed at Gabriella saying it was for her and she giggled in her seat. 

Five seconds later the buzzard rang and the crowd went wild. The Wildcat's won with a score of 57-14! (A/N: Lol! That was my score for my game today! We won too!)

When they were done with the team chat, Troy hurriedly took his shower. He rushed out of the locker room to meet his girlfriend.

"Brie!" He called but she didn't respond. "Gab-dawg!" He called again and she turned around. He shook his head with a laugh, 'typical' he thought. She's used to that nickname more than the other one.

She met him half way and hugged him tightly, "Great game!" Troy smiled down at her and leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on her lips but they were interrupted.

"Bolton!" Troy winced in annoyance. He snapped his head irritably at him.

Marcus's voice softened, "Uh, good game." Troy nodded keeping a defensive, yet affectionate grip on Gabriella's waist. "And uh, keep her. She's a good girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled softly at the statement of her being a good girlfriend. Troy noticed and he laughed, "I guess that's his apology?"

She shrugged and attempted to finish the kiss they never got to start. But once again, they were interrupted.

"Gabi we have to go now, Troy does too. Jack's waiting for you outside." Anna said before leaving.

Gabriella sighed and walked away. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He gave her a sweet kiss and walked away with her.

* * *

A few days later, the couple had gone on their first real date. 

Gabriella tucked a stray hair behind her ear before taking a sip. The candle lit dinner had created such an effect on their date.

"Troy, this is really great. I, I don't think you have to do all of this though."

Troy smiled. He had made them a picnic at the park they played basketball at. It wasn't the slightest bit romantic until they came. "You really don't know how dates go, do you?"

She shook her head. Gabriella's cheeks turned to a slight pink with embarrassment. But then it went away when she spoke, "Ah! But I _do_ know other things because well, I _am_ a pro now." She giggled.

"How so?" He asked as he fed her. He laughed at her sudden change in expression.

"Well," She smiled. "I've done everything on the list so far. I got my first kiss, dance, date, boyfriend, everything! Except for maybe two things, but I don't think that's important right now."

Troy looked at her slightly confused. "What are the two things?"

"Get married and buy a diary." She said and Troy laughed.

"What?" She asked, "I plan on doing both, thank you very much."

He continued to laugh, "I never said you weren't. I just thought those were two very different things. But, I think I can help you with one."

Gabriella put her fork down, "Oh you don't need to. The girls and mom said they'd get me a diary. I'm not really sure of what to write in it but if they want me to." She shrugged.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Not that. But if you wanted me to, I'd help you with that, too."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella asked completely confused. "If not the diary then you mean…"

He nodded with a smile. Blush snuck on his cheeks and Gabriella giggled. She tapped his cheek, "You're so cute, T-Dawg."

"As are you," He said and leaned forward. He kissed her and she couldn't help but giggle. Thinking that it would end their kiss, Gabriella regretted doing that. Instead, the giggle only made Troy further the kiss more. Gabriella was about to lay down when Troy stopped. She looked at him with furrowed eye brows as he looked fully disgusted.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, scared of the thought.

He shook his head, "Unless you moved this here."

On his bottom was a large mark of macaroni. Her eyes widened as she started to giggle. She nodded and Troy laughed. "Oh you're gonna get it!"

She shook her head, "Actually you already did." She teased him and picked the macaroni off of his pants. Instead of continuing to do so, she picked another one and threw it at him.

She stood up but not before picking up some more. He followed her and threw some at her too. "You see, I told you that you would get it."

Gabriella shook her head and threw some at him. Some stuck to his face and he stood there with a blank expression. Gabriella thought it was the most hilarious sight in the world. She fell onto the ground laughing hysterically. Troy picked the pieces off of his face and reached down to tickle her.

"Don't even start it Troy!" She said as she screamed in surprise. She continued to laugh as Troy tickled her. "S-Stop Troy!" She managed between her giggles.

He shook his head, "Nope, unless you do one thing. Oh and only one thing."

Gabriella raised her eye brows, "What is it?" He softened on his tickles and spoke, "You eat the macaroni off my butt!"

"Ew, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard! I'd rather eat it off of a cow's butt!" She teased and Troy tickled her more.

Gabriella laughed and she yelped, "Okay okay! My tummy hurts now, I'll do it."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. He stopped tickling her and she bent down to go to his bottom. He laughed and rolled over on the grass. "Gross Brie! I didn't mean it."

She scoffed and grabbed macaroni, "Just for that, hmph!" She threw the macaroni on his nose. He pouted and she giggled. She took the macaroni off of his nose and kissed it. "I'm sorry."

He turned his head and frowned. She rolled her eyes with a giggle and lay down next to him. She scooted herself closer and kissed his lips this time. Troy smiled and furthered it. He rolled over her gently and continued to kiss her. They stopped when a little voice was heard, "Mommy! Look!"

Gabriella and Troy pulled away quickly. Troy grabbed her hand and they ran back to their picnic set with laughter.

* * *

The next day Gabriella and the girls went shopping. Just as Gabriella said the other night, they bought her a diary. Sharpay wanted her to get the sparkly pink one but Gabriella thought it was too girly. Taylor agreed and suggested the blue one. Gabriella said no because it would be like going back to her boyish ways. In the end Gabriella chose a purple one. The girls thought it was perfect because it wasn't too girly and it wasn't like a boy. 

They were now in her room talking and munching on a pizza and some snacks. It was around lunch time so they decided it would be fun to just hang out and relax a little.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Sharpay squealed. Taylor nodded and put her pizza down on the plate, "Who knew Troy could be that cute? I mean, he doesn't really seem like the type to talk about that stuff."

Gabriella shrugged and bit the pizza. She took a sip of some coke. "Anyways, what in the world am I supposed to write in a diary?"

Taylor shrugged, "Your life, thoughts, I don't know."

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes, "Big help."

After eating, they continued to talk until they got a call from their boyfriends. Sad enough, Gabriella was the only one who didn't get a call. She was left in her room staring at her diary.

_How do I start this thing?_ Gabriella wondered.

Gabriella grabbed a pencil and turned to the first page. 'This diary belongs to' She smiled, "Well that's easy." She muttered to herself.

_Gabriella Montez_

"Hm, now what do I do?" She whispered to herself. She plopped herself onto her bed and started at it again. She remembered that Taylor said to write about her life and thoughts. She grabbed the pencil again and began to write. Before she put anything else, she put the date.

_Hi diary,_ she erased it. That wasn't right. She nodded at her thought, an epiphany! She found the correct way to start, _Hello Diary_. Blah, she shook her head. All that did was make it more formal. She erased that line and gasped. Eureka! She wrote it down in her neat penmanship _Dear Diary._

Now what? Suddenly a knock was heard. She cleared her throat, "Come in."

"Hey, how was shopping?"

She sat up, "Fine, I bought the diary see?"

Troy chuckled let me see. "Dear Diary? That's it?"

Gabriella shook her head and pointed, "I have the date too. But wait a second… aren't you not even aloud to see this?"

"I don't think I am but it's not like you have anything in there." He shrugged.

Gabriella frowned, "What should I put in it? I mean I want to put something cool and memorable so that when I look at this again, I'll smile."

Troy smiled, "Put me in it."

She rolled her eyes. Then thought about it. She shrugged and reached for the pencil. In the middle of the page she wrote _Troy Daniel Bolton_. After she wrote his name she drew a little heart next to it. At the very bottom she wrote _Love, Gabriella_.

"Thanks Troy, I have a first page now!" She smiled brightly and Troy chuckled.

The rest of the day, the couple hung out. Gabriella and Troy were really glad they were together. They played some football, ate ice cream and made out. You know, the usual couple stuff.

To end the day, Gabriella wrote in her diary about the new life she was starting to begin.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end of it! I think this is the end. I wasn't quite sure of how to end it. Hopefully this went well. If it didn't I'm sorry. Epilogue will be coming up next! Then… It's over :( 

If you have any suggestions, ideas, whatever let me know :) I'll be glad to… well… use them haha. That sounds odd but whatever.

Review this please :) It will make me feel good, and feel nice, and feel lovely inside :)


	13. Epilogue

**She Could Be**  
**  
Chapter 13 – Epilogue**

Weird thing was… My reviews went down on that chapter. Was it that bad? Lol, well that sucks! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! And hope you like this!

Anyways!! I met Joey Diamond from Youtube & Myspace! Lol! He was at my game today… which by the way we lost… :( Boo, anyways… here! Lol, for some of you! This is my last nonsense ramble drabble thingy ma jiggy!

* * *

**Four years later**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today's my birthday!! And I still have time for you. Weird, when I first got this I didn't know what to write. Now I can't really stop writing in here. Tay, Shar, and Mom said it's good because I have womanly things to put in here. I guess, but that just made me think of tampons and pads and… Oh never mind.**_

_**College, school, work, same thing. Nothing different really. Today we have no school, it's a Saturday, duh. Anyways, me and Troy are good. But I was kind of sad that he asked for my promise ring back earlier today. Remember? I wrote about it when he gave it to me… I hope he isn't planning on breaking up with me on my birthday. I think that's the reason why I'm writing in here. I'm scared that he's going to break up with me. Lately he's been talking about how cool it is that we still act like dawgs…Sigh.**_

_**My hand hurts now. I think I want to get this on the computer or something. Anyways, I should get into party mode. The people are here and I don't want to ruin my own party. Wish me luck with Troy and my birthday!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gab-Dawg**  
_

* * *

"_Gabi, I'm very proud of you. You are now twenty-three and that makes you more of an adult than you already are." Her mother smiled at her, "A few years ago you wouldn't even think about doing these things. But now? Some things are too "manly" for you." Anna said with air quotes as Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile._

"_But I'm very proud to say that, you have finally completed the checklist." She smiled at her and Gabriella furrowed her eye brows. "I thought I already finished that a long-"_

"_Uh, thanks." He said to Anna and she smiled with a nod. Everyone was holding their breath for they knew what Troy was going to do._

_They all silenced and Gabriella looked at Troy like he was crazy. What in the world is he doing, she thought._

"_Earlier today, I asked for Gabriella's promise ring back." He spoke and Gabriella looked at the ground uncomfortably. She looked up from her seat and noticed everyone was smiling. She couldn't be more hurt. Why are people smiling at that thought?!_

"_The reason why is," She looked at him. Finally, there's a reason she thought. _

"_It's because I don't want her to have it." Gabriella's breath was caught in her throat as she heard that. Her eyes became a little teary. Why did he have to publicly end their relationship? And on her birthday? She pursed her lips together in attempt to stop her tears. _

_Troy smiled at her, "I have something else for her, and a much better promise." He spoke softly as he sat down next to her. Gabriella looked confused as Troy spoke. Her tears slowly let loose and Troy wiped them with his thumbs._

_He cleared his throat, "When you feel like crying, or when you feel like you can't go on… I'll be here for you. I'll hold you in my arms, anything it takes. You know that right? I got you, we got each other." She continued to look confused but nodded. She smiled with glossy eyes. She blushed because she had just cried in front of her friends and family._

"_Because," He smiled, "I love you. I always have and always will. Until the day my life is through, I have this new promise for you."_

_She smiled softly at him. "I already gave you my heart, so I'm giving you my word. If that's not enough to prove it, I'll give you this."_

_He bent down and opened the velvet box, "Here's my promise…"_

_Gabriella smiled at him as she finally realized what he was doing._

"_I'll love you forever, and forever starts today." He smiled then nervously asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_She nodded and bent down to hug him. She whispered into his ear, "I love you T-Dawg."_

"_I love you, too Gab-Dawg."_

_Gabriella giggled softly as she and Troy rested their foreheads against one another's. She bit her lip with rolled eyes as they heard Chad whisper, "Me too Gab-Dawg!"_

_Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to Chad and Zeke. Zeke nodded, "I love you too T-Dawg, but kiss her already!"_

_There was laughter heard and Troy turned his attention to Gabriella. They engulfed each other into a passionate kiss. They let go with smiles as they continued to hear cheers and applause. _

"_Happy birthday day," Troy whispered to her._

Gabriella smiled at the memory. She put the diary away and walked out of the room. She peeked out the window and smiled, right on time. She thought to herself and walked down stairs.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked with a smile. He pecked her on the lips and replied, "It was good, how's my baby?"

She smiled and walked with him to the kitchen. "She's okay," Gabriella replied while rubbing the sides of her stomach.

He smiled, "And what about my little dawg?" He kissed her stomach and she giggled. They had their little one on the way and both Gabriella and Troy couldn't wait. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She thought Troy meant their little one was the baby. Troy smirked playfully knowing exactly what she thought.

"Well, she's good, too." Gabriella told him and Troy nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and they carefully shared a warm hug. Gabriella smiled and walked to the living room.

Troy sat on the couch next to his wife and groomed her hair lovingly. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back and switched the T.V. on. He remembered when he doubted that he even loved her. Or how he used to not believe she could be the one. Troy just held her in his arms, glad that he finally did realize that _she could be…_

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! Especially those who reviewed like every chapter, that really means a lot!

I hope you guys liked this! Anywhomaboobie, thanks to everyone!! This was like, the best story I've written I think. ;) Thanks to all you for that. I say this is my best because of all the reviews, alerts, suggestions, and everything! It's the best! Everyone helped me in this story. :) But I'm not just saying this… Because it's true and it really does mean a lot!

Oh jeez, I'll end this. No more novels, right Marecat? ;)

K, thanks!!! MUAH! – ew, that's ugly pretend I didn't write that.

Love, Elise

P.S. I hope you all keep reading my stuffs!


End file.
